No me abandones
by TsugiriNana
Summary: "Creí que jamas te separarías de mi" El hecho de dejar ir a un amigo es doloroso, pero mas cuando no solo se le considera un amigo. El amor es complicado pero es mas cuando no sabes que estas enamorado. Que se necesita para reconocer tus sentimientos y aceptarlos.
1. Chapter 1

No me abandones

Capítulo 1: Cuando me dijiste adiós.

" _Lo hice porque tú no podías hacerlo… desearía nunca haberla invitado."_

La música sonaba y resonaba dentro y fuera de aquella casa en el parque, se celebraba una fiesta esa noche pero no cualquier fiesta ocasional que solían hacer, no, esta vez se trataba del cumpleaños número 24 de Mordecai, todos festejaban y bailaban al ritmo de la música que ambientaba el lugar. Rigby se encontraba haciendo desmadre como siempre y de un momento a otro fue a buscar a Mordecai pues no podía verlo por ningún lado en la sala de estar.

-¡¿Mordecai?!... ¡Mordecai!- gritaba su nombre pero no tenia respuesta alguna -¿Dónde se habrá metido?..¡Morde…!- iba a gritarle nuevamente pero al abrir la puerta de la cocina ya no había necesidad de hacerlo, encontró a su amigo en brazos y besando a aquella mesera pelirroja.

-mmm..- separándose del beso y algo rojo por lo repentino de aquello –ah… ¿Margarita?- el chico ojiazul estaba mas confuso, feliz pero muy confundido, había creído que la chica solo lo veía como amigo, al menos eso había dejado a entender desde hace un tiempo pero después de lo que acababa de pasar ya no sabía qué pensar.

-jajaja no pongas esa cara… me apenas- rió levemente la joven pelirroja, la cual comenzó a jugar con un mechón del cabello de Mordecai enredándolo en sus dedos –no te sorprendas tanto… después de todo es normal besar a alguien que te gusta ¿no?- comento con el rostro girado por la pena.

-¿te gusto?... ah… bueno pues… tú también me gustas mucho…- le contesto el joven, que estaba mas rojo que un tomate y también desvió levemente el rostro –pero… no se…¿por qué tan de repente?- le pregunto un poco mas calmado.

La chica solo le miro y sonrió –no lo se, quizás es solo que enserio me gustas… además, te tengo un regalo mas- le dijo dándole otro leve beso –me mudare a un departamento yo sola… ¿quisieras?...- le miro con aire de petición y deseo.

El joven ojiazul le miro asombrado y feliz, tanto que la abrazo, no respondió pero aquello fue suficiente para que su amigo, quien aun estaba detrás de la puerta observando y escuchando se marchase de ahí enseguida. Salio corriendo hasta las escaleras fuera de la casa, sentándose y tratando de no vomitar por todo lo que en ese momento sentía dentro de él, no podía imaginarse que perdería así a su mejor amigo, no lo quería ni iba a aceptar.

-¿Rigby?-

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno que al darse vuelta se encontró con ese tierno rostro con lentes -¿ah?... Eileen…- se sintió algo aliviado de que fuera ella pero aun así no estaba feliz.

La joven le miro preocupada -¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto sin intentar acercarse pues algo le decía que no debía hacerlo –vamos adentro, la fiesta aun sigue…- intento animarle para seguir adentro.

-Eileen…- mencionando su nombre, Rigby se le acerco a la chica mucho y le tomo del brazo, sin saber lo que haría, no estaba seguro.

-¿eh?...- la chica le miro a través de los cristales un poco nerviosa por la cercanía -¿qué…qué pasa, Rigby? Este…no me mires así… me pones nerviosa- desviaba la mirada intentando zafarse pero aunque la joven lo intento, no puso mucho esfuerzo en ello.

-¡aarg!... ¡nooo!- fue la respuesta del moreno, soltándola finalmente y dándole la espalda –perdón Eileen… no quise asustarte… volveré en un momento, tú… sigue con la fiesta- le dijo aun de espaldas, no quería verle y solo la evito para poder quedarse ahí un rato mas. La joven solo asintió y regreso dentro. El moreno se paso la noche ahí y luego se fue a la habitación, sigilosamente sin que nadie lo notara, mirando la cama de su amigo sin pensarlo se acostó en ella –tonto…- repito esa palabra en su mente hasta quedar dormido sin darse cuenta.

-hey… despierta mapache-

Su sueño fue interrumpido por una voz familiar, al abrir los ojos pudo observar a su amigo sentado junto a él, tardo en reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hizo dio un brinco, cayendo de la cama al suelo –¡aah!… ay…-

Mordecai le miro extrañado por su reacción –jajaja.. ¿Qué traes? Ya levántate tuve que dormir en el sofá porque te quedaste en mi cama- dijo estirándose –me duele un poco la espalda pero hay que trabajar- ofreciéndole la mano al moreno.

Éste le miro y la rechazo –¡pues lo siento, tenia sueño y fue lo primero que encontré en la oscuridad!- le dijo en un tono algo molesto y levantándose él solo y cambiándose –bah… da igual no es como realmente importara o ¿si?- comento en el mismo tono.

El ojiazul le miro intrigado -¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que realmente no importa?- no lograba entender el mal humor de su amigo, mientras se cambiaba pensaba en si había hecho algo pero pronto supuso que anoche había tomado demasiado –oh es cierto… gracias por lo de ayer, si no hubieras invitado a Margarita quizás no estaría tan feliz, eres un gran amigo-

En cuanto el otro escucho eso le aventó su ropa sucia a Mordecai.  
-¡oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!...- reclamándole.

Rigby le miraba molesto –si de seguro estás muy feliz, tanto que no pudiste resistirte a sus besoooos- comento bromeando de una muy mala manera.

Mordecai pensó que estaba jugando pero luego se puso mas pesado –¡ya basta!- se noto un ligero sonrojo en su rostro -¿¡nos estabas espiando?! ¡Eres un torpe!- le grito aventándole la ropa.

-No solo los espié también escuche que te mudaras con ella ¿no es cierto?- la ira de Rigby podía notarse, pero realmente deseaba poder hacer algo para que no se fuera, sus celos le dominaban y eso le hacia decir esas cosas.

Mordecai estaba confuso –oye… y ¡¿por qué te molesta tanto? Al fin pude hacer que se fijara en mi, ambos nos gustamos y fue gracias a ti!- el ojiazul elevo su tono de voz pues se estaba cansando de la actitud de su amigo.

Al escuchar eso, el joven moreno no pudo evitar sentir mucha rabia en su corazón –cierto… ¡lo hice porque tú no podías hacerlo, sabia que nunca te atreverías a pedírselo! Pero sabes que, se que solo juega contigo… ¡desearía nunca haberla invitado!- le grito muy fuerte, sin darse cuenta, Rigby había dicho algo de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

El ojiazul al escuchar eso le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, tumbándolo al suelo –sabes… estaba pensando realmente si irme o no, no quería dejarte solo aquí… pero ahora con lo que dices creo que lo mejor seria irme y vivir al lado de la chica que me gusta…-

Cuando Rigby escucho eso no pudo levantarse, pareciera como si su cuerpo no le respondiera, en su mente solo podía ver restos de memorias, lo ultimo que había dicho su amigo resonó en su mente mil y un veces.

Mordecai tomo una mochila y guardo un cambio y algunas cosas –y sabes que… puedes quedarte con la cama, tonto mapache- cerrando la puerta de un golpe, al escuchar eso el moreno reacciono –"no…"- resonó en su mente corriendo tras de Mordecai –"no… Mordecai… ¡tonto, ella solo juega contigo!..."- aquellas palabras no parecían salir de su boca, de pronto cayo de los escalones pero sin hacerse mucho daño.

El ruido hizo que el joven alto se detuviera -¿ahora qué?...- dio media vuelta viendo a su amigo en el suelo pero seguía molesto a pesar de su preocupación -¿estas bien?... no deberías correr así, ya te dije que me voy- apenas iba a dar un paso cuando…

-¡Espera!- el moreno se medio levanto -¡¿enserio vas a dejar a tu mejor amigo por una chica, que solo te utiliza?!-

Esas claramente no eran las palabras más adecuadas en ese momento y solo suspiro –si… además- saliendo –yo la amo- después de decir eso, Mordecai se marcho pero esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente del moreno por horas y horas.

No importase lo mucho que gritara su nombre, era claro que aquella ave no regresaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Creo que me enamore de ti.

" _Estoy celoso…porque te quiero mas que un simple amigo..."_

Ese día Benson fue hasta la habitación para levantar a alguien que claramente no estaba haciendo su trabajo -¡Rigby, ya levántate! ¡Es tarde y tienen muchas cosas que hacer!- grito golpeando la puerta.

Entre aquellas frías sabanas se encontraba semidormido el mapache –aah… ¿qué?...- se levanto bostezando, además de sus notables ya ojeras que tenia de nacimiento, el joven tenia los ojos rojos, no era mentira que en todo el día anterior estaba muy disgustado, trabajo pero siempre muy alejado de Mordecai a pesar de que tenían las mismas tareas. Esa noche fue la primera de muchas que pasaría solo en esa habitación.

-¡No te hagas el tonto, ya levántate!- entro hecho una furia, encontrándolo en la que fuera la cama de Mordecai y abrazando la almohada.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación -¡aaah!...- el moreno rápidamente se acomodo y levanto, haciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada –ya voy… no tardo, me cambio y bajo- se podía notar un leve sonrojo de pena en su rostro.

Benson le miraba sin entender –da igual, toma…- le entrego un papel con sus tareas –Mordecai ya esta podando el césped así que tu te encargaras de limpiar la bodega… ¡pero, no quiero que hagas alguna tontería o flojees! ¡¿Entendido¡?- levantando su voz para que el moreno pudiese entender.

-Si, si…ya entendí- asintiendo como siempre pero algo le agrado –"mientras pueda estar lejos de ese traidor, esta bien"- pensó y una vez cambiado, fue a la bodega. Benson tenía que hacer otras cosas así que por hoy solo estarían ellos en el parque. Para cuando llego, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Mordecai descansando un poco.

Ambos se miraron, se dieron mutuamente una mueca de desagrado y Rigby paso de largo –tsk… ya, ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como un niño?- le pregunto Mordecai a su "amigo" –eres tan infantil… ¿por qué te molesta tanto el hecho de que ahora este con Margarita?-

Rigby entro en la bodega –no me molesta que estés con ella por mi ¡puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana!- le grito y comenzó a acomodar para desestresarse, pero no podía dado que Mordecai aun no se había marchado.

Entrando en la bodega –¡aay! ¡Eres un tonto!- le tomo del brazo y le giro para que lo viera directamente -¿crees que no se que estas molesto? Eres un torpe… ¡eres un idiota Rigby, deja ya de actuar tan infantil e inmaduro y dime ¿qué tienes?!... pareces celoso-

Aquella palabra puso mas nervioso al joven moreno –ah… no se de qué hablas…- se quedo en silencio un rato, tratando de soltarse del agarre pero era imposible, Mordecai tenia mas fuerza que él –ya… ¡no estoy molesto, ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras!- empujándolo y bajando el rostro, estaba al borde de las lagrimas pero no quería que él le mirara.

Mordecai se enojo mas con eso -¡mentiroso!- y de una patada pudo cerrar la bodega –bien… ahora, no saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad- seguía sujetándolo fuerte –¡mírame!- le hizo mirarle y pudo notar que los ojos de su amigo estaban cristalinos -¿Rigby?... no me digas que vas a llorar, ni te estoy apretando fuerte-

Rigby no pudo aguantarlo mas -¡tú eres el tonto!...- comenzó a sollozar levemente -¡si estoy celoso!, ¡estoy celoso porque mi amigo me abandona cuando prometió jamás hacerlo!- le grito aferrándose a su camisa, sentía un fuerte nudo en el corazón –me duele… estoy celoso porque siento que te quiero mas que un simple amigo… y eso…eso me duele, me arde el pecho…-

Mordecai le escucho y soltó su agarre un poco, estaba sorprendido de escuchar eso, nunca lo habría pensado y era algo extraño –pero… tú y yo somos mejores amigos… eso es raro…- comento entrecortado pues se encontraba confundido y desvió su mirada un poco.

Al final Rigby pudo soltarse, aunque lo hizo un poco brusco y empujando a Mordecai -¡ya lo se!- estaba moqueando un poco y se limpio el rostro pero no podía dejar de llorar -¿crees que no me di cuenta?... es raro, extraño… pero… no puedo, me enoje cuando los vi a ambos besándose… creí que eran celos sobre ella pero no, ella nunca me ha gustado… estaba celoso de ella… ¡de que te alejara de mi!- con un nudo en la garganta apenas podía hablar.

-Ah… este… vamos Rigby, eres mi amigo- Mordecai intento calmarle pero no quiso acercarse –tonto, pero… no se, eso que dices… no tiene sentido- rascaba su cabeza y llevando ambas manos a su rostro trato de ocultar el sonrojo de pena –aarrg… ya mejor dejemos esto…- se acerco al moreno.

-¿Qué haces?...- le pregunto Rigby, intrigado por su proximidad

-Quiero averiguar algo…- Mordecai le tomo del rostro y beso sin dejar de verle, pero pronto el nerviosismo de su amigo le hizo cerrar los ojos, estaba temblando. Le tomo de ambos brazos para que no se soltara y pego más contra una mesa que estaba cerca, intensificando aquel beso, el ojiazul pronto también cerro sus ojos.

-ha…- separándose para tomar algo de aire, Rigby miraba a su amigo completamente sonrojado y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos -¿por qué?...- aun se encontraba temblando dada la proximidad.

Mordecai solo desvió un poco la mirada pero no le soltó –no se…- inmediatamente volvió a besarle pero ahora sujetándole de la cadera lo elevo para sentarlo en la mesa.

-Mordecai…mmm…- al ser aprisionado por el beso, Rigby le abrazo por el cuello con ambos brazos, en eso Mordecai aprovecho para deslizar una de sus manos bajo la playera de su amigo –mmm… ah…Mordecai…- emitió un leve gemido al sentir aquello y tembló nuevamente.

Mordecai le miro cuando hizo eso, algo extrañado pero le sonrió –je… jajaja- comenzó a reír y eso hizo que Rigby se molestara -¡¿de qué te ríes?!-

-jajaja… nada…- se separo un poco –es que… es extraño, solo eso….- suspiro levemente ofreciéndole la mano -¿amigos?... no creo que se pueda mas que eso… realmente…- le miro sonriéndole pero aún así sentía algo dentro suyo que no podía explicar.

Rigby le miro y solo rió levemente –jeje… claro, solo tenia curiosidad… pero obviamente no somos gays…- le tomo la mano para bajar de la mesa –bueno tengo que acabar esto o Benson me despedirá seguro- dijo dándose media vuelta para continuar con lo que empezó, pero solo era para distraerse de lo que hace unos momentos había pasado.

-Wow, nunca me imagine que te importara…- Mordecai fue a abrir la puerta –mmm… ya que estoy aquí te ayudare- pero de un momento a otro sonó su celular –ah… perdón debo irme-

Rigby ya sabia de quién se trataba –si, ya…- le aventó el trapo con el que limpiaba pero rió –no la hagas esperar…jajaja-

-jaja… si, gracias- devolviéndole el trapo salio del lugar –¿hola?...si ya voy para allá…-Mordecai salio rápido, tratando de olvidar lo que hace unos segundos había pasado, pero dentro suyo se seguía preguntando el por qué había hecho eso.

Rigby le miro marcharse –tonto…- murmuro y no pudo continuar limpiando, solo se subió nuevamente a aquella mesa, recostado y mirando el techo – ¿en verdad… solo somos amigos, Mordecai?- se pregunto durante todo el día, ya ni jugar videojuegos era divertido –"sin ti no es igual"- pensó y paso a distraerse un rato caminando por la ciudad, a pesar de querer escoger rumbos distintos termino parado en la cera de enfrente a la cafetería –tsk… si la amas… ¿entonces por qué me besaste?- dijo para si mismo en voz alta antes de continuar su camino.

Mordecai estaba sentado donde mismo pero parecía distante -¿estas bien?... ¿se arreglaron las cosas con Rigby?- la voz de su novia le despertaron –ah si, solo era una pelea infantil de celos de amigo…- cuando dijo eso vino a su mente aquel beso –jaja pero bueno Rigby es un poco torpe, ya hable con él y todo se soluciono- comento riendo un poco y tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.

Sin saber que su amigo caminaba ahora en un rumbo diferente al suyo, pero a pesar de eso tendrían más encuentros que los que pensaban ahora estando separados.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Un pequeño encuentro casual.

Notas: Este capítulo contiene leve lemon, si no te gusta recomiendo que des atras en tu navegador. Disfrutenlo.

 _"¿Qué estas haciendo?... creí que solo éramos amigos..."_

Los días pasaron un poco mas lento desde que Mordecai se había mudado con Margarita, Rigby no tenía otro lugar a donde ir así que se había resignado a permanecer en esa casa del parque a pesar de todos los recuerdos dolorosos que podría traer consigo. No se deshizo de la cama de Mordecai pero decidió no usarla para conservar el aroma de su amigo cerca, al menos así no se sentiría tan solo.

Una tarde del mismo mes se encontraba solitario entre las calles de la fría ciudad que le rodeaba, una sombra amiga tapo aquel rayo de sol –hola Rigby, ¿cómo estas?- la chica con lentes se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Eileen- comento algo decaído –ah… bien, me encuentro bien solo algo aburrido pero bien…- su voz no parecía muy convencida.

-¿enserio? Je… no pensé encontrarte por estos lugares, normalmente andas con Mordecai…- la chica se callo después de eso –lo siento, es verdad que él pasa ahora mas tiempo con Margarita- Eileen al parecer no sabia que decir o hacer.

-ya lo se…- contesto cortante el joven moreno –"solo se la pasa con esa, roba amigos"- pensó y luego suspiro, quizás no tenia caso seguir rogándole, tal vez debía simplemente seguir adelante sin la persona a la que amaba –"¡ ¿amor?!... no… yo no amo a Mordecai, él… es solo mi amigo"- dijo decaído en su mente y luego miro a la chica –oye Eileen-

La joven chica se sobresalto -¿si?... dime Rigby- estaba notablemente nerviosa.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- le pregunto directo y sin rodeos, esto lo hacia para olvidar y seguir, o simplemente para poner celoso a su amigo, realmente no lo sabia.

La chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se quedo en silencio unos segundos, mirándole atónita –ah…si… si quiero- contesto casi sin aliento, pero algo dentro de ella le molesto, será la actitud tan decidida de Rigby, o seria otra cosa, igual no rechazo esa cita.

El rumor de que ellos salían se corrió rápidamente, hasta llegar a los oídos de Mordecai -¿eh?- el ojiazul estaba comiendo. Margarita le miro y sonrió –no digas "¿eh?", no es tan raro, de hecho me siento muy feliz por Eileen era obvio que le gustaba mucho Rigby así que, es bueno que ambos salgan- sonriéndole y sirviéndole mas refresco, en aquella pequeña sala de estar del departamento.

Mordecai aun no podía procesar aquella información, estaba algo aturdido, aunque eso podía significar que lo que paso aquel día en la bodega solo reafirmo y su amistad y hombría –"si eso debió ser, me alegro por él… pero… entonces ¿Por qué siento esta molestia?"- pensó el peliazul, pues el hecho de que Rigby y Eileen salieran no le agradaba del todo.

En tanto la; si se podría llamar así, relación, del otro par no iba muy bien que digamos pero a pesar de todo trataban de pasarlo bien, al menos por parte de Eileen que no presionaba para nada a Rigby, aunque de vez en cuando ella misma era quien tomaba la iniciativa a pesar de que hasta este momento no se hubieran besado aun. –Oye Eileen…- el moreno se encontraba en el baño del departamento de Eileen.

-¿Qué sucede, Rigby?- desde la sala de estar.

-¿Estás segura de que puedo quedarme contigo? No es que no quiera pero, me sentiría un poco extraño- comento el moreno saliendo una vez que se lavo los dientes, traía puesto un short y una playera.

Cuando la joven chica le miro, se sonrojo mucho que desvió la mirada para que no notara su obvia pena –ya te dije que no hay problema… además solo será una noche no te estoy pidiendo que vivas conmigo…jejeje- termino riendo nerviosa.

-Pero esto es muy aburrido, ¿qué tal si mejor salimos a divertirnos?- Rigby había aprovechado esta relación para entablar una fuerte amistad con Eileen, no quería tener nada mas pero aun no se atrevía a decirle a la chica que todo era por querer olvidarse de Mordecai.

-Bueno, pero… ¿a dónde quieres ir?- le pregunto Eileen, curiosa.

Al final terminaron yendo a un concierto, este era parte de un festival que había en la ciudad, entre tanto grito, barullos y saltos Rigby se separo un momento –debo ir al baño, ya vuelvo- la joven solo sonrió y asintió –uff… no debí beber tanta soda…- entro corriendo al uno de los cubiculos del baño. Una vez que salio se encontró con su "amigo" -¡ah!...- grito al chocar.

-¡ah!...- Mordecai también grito y le miro, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada –hola Rigby…- saludo un poco tímido.

-ah… hola Mordecai- Rigby le contesto, buscando salir del lugar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Mordecai le tomo del brazo -¿eh?... ¡suéltame!- Rigby intento zafarse de un modo muy rudo pero Mordecai no le dejo, tampoco le miraba pero no le soltaría -¡que me sueltes!- seguía forcejeando -¡Mordecai!...¿eh?- cuando le miro, el mayor solo le miraba algo serio, probablemente molesto -¿Mordecai… qué?...¡kya!- sintió el jalón y para cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, estaba dentro de uno de los cubiculos.

Mordecai entro detrás de él asegurando la puerta, Rigby le miraba nervioso -¡no me golpees!- cubriéndose con sus brazos – ¡no quise decir todas esas cosas, lamento haberme alejado pero tú fuiste el primero que se fue y además…!- sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por el agarre y sorpresivo beso de su amigo.

Aquel beso pronto se volvieron caricias intimas a lo que Rigby reacciono empujándole un poco -¿qué te pasa, Mordecai?... creí que… solo éramos amigos y nada mas…- su rostro estaba sonrojado y temblaba levemente, un poco asustado de lo que podría pasar si alguien mas entraba y los descubría.

Mordecai le miro pero solo se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada nuevamente –lo se… pero…- comenzó a acariciarle en la entrepierna y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, a lo que Rigby tembló mas, deteniendo sus manos, Mordecai solo le miro y sonrió para besarle nuevamente, el mapache correspondió por completo aquel beso y se dejo hacer.

Cuando menos lo pensó, Rigby ya estaba con los pantalones abajo, de espaldas a su amigo y Mordecai con todo el deseo de poseerlo –ah…- soltó un leve gemido pero rápidamente tapo su boca –"¿qué diablos?"- pensó pues no entendía cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo, Rigby estaba temblando asustado.

Mordecai le miro cuando hizo eso -¿Qué?... ¿qué pasa, Mapache?- le pregunto con un tono suave y curioso, le sujetaba por las caderas pero al igual que su amigo, también se encontraba nervioso – ¿y ese sonido?...- sonrió de lado acercándose a su oído.

Rigby estaba inquieto, sentía el deseo profundo de hacerlo pero no se lo diría jamás -¿de… de qué hablas?... ¿qué sonido?- trataba de controlarse, pues la cercanía de Mordecai le ocasionaba que su respiración se acelerara –"¡cálmate, cálmate, cálmate!- aspiraba hondo intentando hacerlo pero por mas que lo intentaba, Mordecai no se separaba y podía sentir algo duro rozar sus glúteos.

La sonrisa de Mordecai se dibujo en su rostro –jeje… este…- rozo con sus manos el miembro de su compañero e inmediatamente Rigby reacciono emitiendo un gemido un poco mas fuerte, a lo que Mordecai reacciono también buscando con su miembro ya erecto aquella entrada. El moreno reacciono a esta acción con miedo -¿qué… qué haces?- le miro con nerviosismo pero aquella expresión solo podía provocar mucho mas a Mordecai –lo siento, ya no puedo mas…- sujetándolo fuerte le penetro de uno solo.

Rigby se estremeció en cuanto sintió aquello dentro de él -¡aah!... argg… mmm- mordió su labio inferior a propósito para no gritar, comenzó a sollozar pues le había dolido mucho, sin embargo, se empezó a mover instintivamente como si realmente lo deseara –Mor…decai…ha..- gimió pronunciando aquel nombre.

-Rigby…argg…- tembló pero comenzó a embestirle contra el inodoro del cubículo, Mordecai tapo la boca de su amigo para impedir que los descubrieran, sin embargo de vez en cuando le soltaba para escucharle gemir, le gustaba escucharle emitir esos sonidos de placer y dolor.

Después de unos minutos ambos estaban al borde del éxtasis –Mordecai… yo… ya no… creo que… me vendré pronto- decía Rigby entrecortado por los jadeos y gemidos, además estaba ya exhausto.

Mordecai también jadeaba de placer –yo… igual… arrg… ha...- le embistió mas rápido y fuerte, llegando hasta lo mas profundo, para finalmente correrse.

Rigby emitió un fuerte gemido pero este fue interrumpido por el beso apasionado de su compañero –ah…mmm… Mordecai…- Rigby miraba a los ojos de su amigo y este solo le correspondía la mirada de deseo que tenían en ese momento.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Amigos con derecho.

 _"Si solo me dices adiós y no "te quiero"… entonces ¿qué soy yo?"_

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Mordecai y Rigby se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que el silencio fue roto por la voz del moreno –Mordecai…-

Mordecai le miro y sonrió -¿si?..- sentía algo extraño al verle así, le gustaba y le confundía a la vez, no sabia cómo expresar el sentimiento que invadía su cuerpo en ese momento.

Rigby sonrió pero luego le miro molesto -¡¿Por qué no te venirte dentro?!- le aparto un poco mirando que estaba embarrado del cabello, al quitarse la playera pudo ver que estaba también manchada del semen de Mordecai – ¡me manchaste, idiota!- mirando con algo de asco la ropa.

Mordecai le tapo inmediatamente la boca –sssh…no grites, tarado- le agarro y apretó contra si, pues se había escuchado el ruido de alguien entrando. Se quedaron quietos, pero los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraban y no por el miedo, si no por el simple contacto entre ambos. Paso el peligro y suspirando, Mordecai le dio un golpe en el brazo a Rigby –¡idiota… ¿cómo iba a venirme dentro? Es la primera vez que hago esto!- gritaba en susurro para evitar que alguien mas los escuchara.

Rigby solo sintió temblar sus nervios –auch… pues debiste hacerlo- tiro la camisa en el bote de basura –ya no sirve, no pienso ponerme eso todo manchado de ti- le dijo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro –ah… al menos los pantalones están limpios- se coloco nuevamente sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Mordecai le miro algo molesto por su comentario –humm… pues entonces no hubiésemos hecho nada y ya… aunque… debiste dejar de hacer sonidos raros, quizás todo esto…- se sonrojo e intentaba buscarle alguna explicación pero Rigby completo su frase.

-Fue culpa del alcohol…- comento sin mirarle, pues para él no había excusa alguna, se sentía mal de haber molestado así a Mordecai pero tampoco podía decirle lo que realmente sentía, su amigo pensaría que era extraño –"si no estas seguro… entonces ¿por qué?"- repitió en su mente y de pronto sintió algo encima suyo, al verlo era la chamarra de Mordecai -¿eh?...- le miro con brillo en sus ojos, pero su amigo estaba de espaldas a él en el poco espacio del cubículo aun podían rozar sus cuerpos ligeramente -¿Mordecai?- pregunto curioso.

Mordecai solo sonrió y le miro de reojo –perdón, ponte mi chamarra..- revolvió su cabello en juego –¿no querrás salir de aquí sin camiseta o si? Jaja- sonriéndole salio el primero del cubículo –y… nos vemos mañana en el trabajo- solo dijo eso antes de despedirse.

Rigby se cambio rápido y salio corriendo tras de él -¡Mordecai!- gritándole, logro hacer que parara –espera…- le tomo del brazo y mientras su compañero lo miraba no pudo moverse, quería besarle pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabia cómo hacerlo.

Mordecai le miro y sonrió –eres un tonto- se inclino un poco para besarle. Rigby no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero bueno él nunca fue de la iniciativa, sin embargo pensaba si Mordecai solo jugaba con él, como fuese, en ese momento no le importaba solo estaba feliz de lo que había pasado.

Pero no estaban solos, Eileen les miraba detrás de un muro cerca –"no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser"- repitió en su mente, mas sin embargo no estaba sorprendida ni molesta, de hecho estaba sonrojada y algo feliz –jeje… ¿eh?- su nerviosismo aumento cuando miro a Margarita aproximándose –oh no…- miro nuevamente y ambos seguían muy juntos, demasiado –"debo hacer algo"- pensó y corrió hasta su amiga –hola Margarita…jejeje- saludándola e impidiendo que avanzara mas.

Margarita miro frente suyo a Eileen –oh, hola Eileen- sonriendo feliz –que sorpresa verte aquí… oye ¿has visto a Mordecai? No lo encuentro y ya lleva mucho tiempo que dizque fue al baño- le pregunto a su amiga mientras intentaba mirar entre la gente.

Eileen le miro y nerviosa bloqueo su camino -¿Mordecai?... no, no lo he visto…- miraba hacia tras de reojo, al parecer ambos ya se habían separado y Mordecai iba hacia ellas –ah… mira, mira… creo que ahí viene- comento Eileen tomando a Margarita del brazo y señalándole.

La pelirroja miro intrigada pero reconoció a su novio que venia caminado hacia ellas, se veía algo nervioso así que ella se aproximo a él -¿estas bien Mordecai?, te vez raro…- en cuanto Margarita dijo eso, Mordecai inmediatamente desvió el tema –ah… si estoy bien, mejor vamos a seguir mirando el concierto- miro de reojo a Eileen que le miro y sonrojada desvió su mirada para después ir con Rigby.

Rigby se encontraba donde le dejo Mordecai, intentando relajarse antes de volver con Eileen pero eso ya no era necesario puesto que ella le había encontrado –tonto Rigby… ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?... de verdad… ¿te gusta ser solo un juguete?- hablaba para si cuando fue interrumpido.

Eileen suspiro antes de hablarle –yo no creo eso- la joven sentía algo de tristeza dentro suyo pero siempre supo que lo mas importante para ella era la felicidad de quien siempre quiso –jeje hola… tardaste mucho- le dijo hincándose a su lado.

Rigby giro con sorpresa –ah… Eileen…- no sabia que decirle –ah, yo es que… los baños estaban ocupados jejeje- comenzó a reír de nervios, no sabia qué hacer ahora, estaba realmente confundido y algo molesto consigo mismo por el daño que le estaba causando a la chica que hasta ahora siempre le quiso –oye Eileen... yo- antes de que pudiera continuar, ella le interrumpió.

Sonriendo poso su mano en la boca de él –jeje… descuida Rigby, ya lo se y lo único que deseo es que seas feliz así que a partir de ahora, considérame como tu mejor amiga, la que te ayudara con todo…- tomando sus manos entre las propias le miro fijo y sonrió, aunque derramo un par de lagrimas.

Rigby sintió algo de tristeza pero sabia que no podía hacer nada para negar sus sentimientos por Mordecai –perdóname Eileen…- pronuncio levemente y ambos se quedaron ahí hasta regresar a casa, Rigby la acompaño y regreso a aquella casa en el parque pues ya no podía permanecer al lado de ella.

Durante las próximas dos semanas, Eileen parecía mas contenta y Rigby también, siguieron fingiendo que salían juntos a pesar de que realmente lo hacían solo como amigos, su amiga le ayudaba en lo que ella pudiera pero no trataba de involucrarse mucho en ese asunto, mas bien pasaban el tiempo paseando y entre eso Eileen consolaba y animaba a Rigby cuando se sentía triste o deprimido.

Los encuentros sexuales entre Mordecai y Rigby seguían, incluso el ojiazul regreso unos días a la casa en el parque, su excusa fue que Benson lo necesitaba ahí y si bien Margarita le creyó aún así no estaba demasiado convencida.

-mmm… Mordecai…- Rigby disfrutaba de las caricias y besos ajenos en aquella cama –ah…- soltando leves gemidos de placer cuando le tocaba aquella parte, pero su amigo no dejaba de mirarle y eso le ponía mas nervioso y apenado, tomando la almohada se la puso en la cara a Mordecai –¡no me veas!... pervertido- tembló un poco inflando los cachetes pues estaba algo molesto con su "amigo".

Mordecai solo sintió aquella almohada en su rostro –ah…- se la quito fácil dada la fuerza que tenia -¡¿qué te pasa?!- murmuro mirándole desconcertado -¿cómo si nunca antes te hubiese visto así?... ya déjate de niñadas, Rigby…- acerco su rostro al del moreno para besarle con algo de rudeza, mordiendo sus labios haciendo que abriera mas la boca y comenzar a juguetear con su lengua.

-mmm…ha… ha…mmm… Mordecai… mmm- entre besos, Rigby mormuraba su nombre, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y cerraba los ojos, apretándolos un poco y temblando dadas las caricias que su amigo le hacia –ah…mmm…Mordecai… mas… tócame mas…- empezó a pedirle mucho mas, su cuerpo reaccionaba por si mismo y su pensamientos ya no coincidían con lo que salía de sus labios.

Sin embargo, Mordecai obedeció y le sujeto de las caderas para subirlo un poco, colocando las piernas de Rigby en sus hombros y con su miembro ya erecto le penetro de una sola estocada, Rigby mordió su labio inferior para no emitir ningún ruido y aferrándose a las sabanas solamente soltó un suspiro. Mordecai comenzó a embestirle fuerte y aumentando el ritmo mientras mas extasiados se encontraban –ah… ha... Rigby… voy a… argg..- el ojiazul se encontraba al borde del orgasmo.

Rigby se aferro a su espalda y gimiendo al oído ajeno –Mordecai… aah…haa...haa. vente dentro… ¡aah!- soltando un fuerte gemido, el moreno se vino entre ambos y Mordecai invadió por completo el interior de su amigo, cayendo exhausto sobre él. Ambos con la respiración agitada se miraron pero antes de poder darse un beso el celular del ojiazul sonó. Nervioso se ladeo y lo tomo del mueble cercano a la cama –ah… ¿hola?... ah, hola Margarita- Rigby no necesitaba preguntar de quién se trataba, solo se giro, tapándose con la sabana, molesto –"estupido Mordecai"- dijo para si mismo.

-Si… si, ya voy para allá… no tardo mucho en unos minutos llego…no, es que…- miro de reojo a Rigby que estaba haciéndose el dormido –Benson nos dejo mucho trabajo hoy y apenas acabe, pero no tardo… si, también te amo…nos vemos- Mordecai se levanto para cambiarse.

Cuando Rigby escucho esa frase sintió como si su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos –"si la amas… ¿entonces por qué estas conmigo?"- apretaba los puños enredándolos entre las sabanas, conteniendo todas las ganas de llorar pues sabia lo que venia después de esa llamada.

Mordecai poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, pero este solo le rechazo –debo irme…- rasco su nuca con nerviosismo, pero igual suspiro –oye, entiende si no me voy sospechara y no quiero que…- en eso fue interrumpido de manera brusca.

-¡¿No quieres que se entere?!- se medio quito la sabana y le miro muy molesto, a punto de llorar -¿¡y qué demonios haces conmigo entonces?!... ¿¡qué soy para ti entonces?!- le grito con mucha rabia y aprentando las sabanas, bajando el rostro y ya sollozando –será mejor…-

Mordecai suspiro y termino su frase –si ya no nos vemos- tomo su mochila y fue hasta la puerta –lo siento Rigby, pero no lo se… nunca debimos pasar la línea de amigos- sin siquiera mirarle cerro la puerta tras de si, bajo aquellas escaleras y miro al interior de esa casa por última vez, esperando que quizás su amigo bajase como la ultima vez, pero no lo hizo –adiós…- con un triste tono en su voz, se marcho.

Rigby se quedo ahí en la cama, aferrado a la almohada y llorando en silencio, las palabras de Mordecai resonaban, sus recuerdos junto a él invadían la mente del joven moreno –tonto… eres un idiota…te odio- repitió en ligeros murmullos –"¿Por qué me tomaste?... ¿Por qué me seguiste viendo?... si solo dices adiós y no "te quiero", si ya no soy tu amigo… entonces ¿Qué soy yo para ti?... ¿nada?... se acabo… ¿nomás así?... que simple… que frió… que estupido"- repetía dentro suyo hasta que sonó su celular. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia en ese momento contesto –hola…-

Eileen había salido temprano del trabajo y corrió hasta la caseta telefónica mas cercana, no tenia crédito en su celular y algo dentro suyo le decía que pasaba algo malo –contesta… contesta…- repitió mientras el teléfono marcaba hasta que pudo escuchar la voz de su amigo –¡Rigby!...- noto rápidamente por su tono de voz que no se encontraba del todo bien -¿estas bien?- pregunto algo angustiada.

-No Eileen…- hablo entrecortado y soltó a llorar –no estoy bien…-

Eileen corrió hasta llegar al parque, cuando entro pudo encontrar a Rigby tapado hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, solo se sentó a su lado y dejo que él le abrazara y llorara en su hombro. Aquella noche de luna llena se nublo y una tormenta invadió la ciudad.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: El principio del sueño.

" _Niego a mi mismo el hecho de querer que regreses."_

El corazón de Rigby daba leves latidos como si el tiempo poco a poco se detuviera, la única que podía entenderle estaba a su lado, la única con la que había soltado todo su ser, Eileen le miraba intranquila pero comprensiva. Tras el incidente aquel, Rigby paso horas encerrado en aquella habitación, por ratos se escapaba y vagaba sin rumbo alguno muy a pesar de los regaños y gritos que Benson le daba, los sermones y demás tenían el mínimo efecto en el joven moreno.

Aquella mañana se puso a hacer sus tareas, como siempre, mas por obligación que por que realmente deseara hacerlo, Rigby se encontraba recogiendo la basura cerca del puente y estaba muy centrado en eso hasta que se topo sin querer con Mordecai que se le había asignado la misma tarea que al moreno solo que del otro lado del parque, para mala suerte de ambos chocaron en ese punto. Ambos se miraban con una mezcla de indiferencia, odio y de parte de Mordecai con culpa.

-ash… tenia que toparme contigo- reclamó Rigby -¿¡qué no te puedes largar a recoger la basura a otro lado?!- le grito de manera molesta, como siempre lo hacia pero algo mas subido de tono y reclamo –es mas… ¿por qué le pides a tú novia que te consiga empleo en otro lado? tonto, mal amigo-

Mordecai le miro solamente, estaba a punto de disculparse pero al oír eso se molesto – ¡oye! Benson me asigno limpiar ¡yo qué demonios iba a saber que tú también estarías haciendo lo mismo! ¡¿Por qué no te largas tú?!- al gritarle le empujo un poco, golpeándolo en el antebrazo.

Rigby por esta muestra de agresión que antes podría haber considerado un cariño se enojo mucho más -¡¿Por qué debería largarme yo?! ¡Tú fuiste quien me abandono por esa zorra!-

En cuanto esa palabra cruzo los oídos de Mordecai le propino un buen puñetazo al estomago, no le grito pero siguió golpeándolo y Rigby no se iba a quedar con brazos cruzados, lo golpeo también repetidas veces hasta que Skips llego al lugar, separándolos.

-¡Hey!- los sujetaba a ambos por sus camisetas –ya basta ustedes dos-

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya como siempre lo hace! ¡Suéltame!- Rigby pataleaba intentando de cualquier forma zafarse, estaba también al borde del llanto, se encontraba muy furioso de solo verle.

Mordecai ya se encontraba mas tranquilo así que Skips lo bajo, miraba a Rigby molesto pero no podía dejar de sentir dentro suyo algo que le impedía aventársele a los golpes –idiota… ¡yo soy quien va a matarte por decir eso de Margarita!-

Siguieron discutiendo mientras Skips los separaba, cuando paso Benson en el carrito suspiro de enojo como siempre y fue a averiguar qué estaba pasando -¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- bajándose del carrito –de nuevo están flojeando, deberían estar haciendo lo que les pedí que hicieran… ay- suspirando y sobando su cien pues ya le estaba doliendo –pero bueno para qué me molesto… ¿ahora qué paso?-

Rigby por fin se soltó y se aparto –sabes qué, ya no importa- dio la vuelta ignorando completamente a Mordecai -seguiré haciendo lo que estaba haciendo… adiós- se alejo ante la mirada incrédula de Skips y el reclamo de su jefe.

Mordecai solo se trago su coraje -¡bien!... adiós Rigby, yo ya termine- dejando la bolsa de basura y marchándose –hasta mañana Benson- camino rumbo a la salida del parque –"tonto, tonto… estupido Rigby, no me deja mas opción…"- maldecía dentro suyo dándole un ultimo vistazo al parque, marchándose de ahí.

Esa misma tarde, Rigby llego a la cafetería en el turno de Eileen, era día libre de Margarita así que no la encontraría y tampoco a Mordecai –ay…- suspiro el joven moreno mientras tomaba entre sus brazos la taza de café, mirando al vació.

-¿Rigby?- la voz suave de Eileen despertó a Rigby, quien la miro y sonrió levemente –ay… jejeje- la chica le devolvió la sonrisa -¿te peleaste otra vez?- le pregunto mirando que tenia varios raspones en el rostro.

Rigby solo rasco su nuca –ah… si… pero es que Mordecai es un idiota, aún no se disculpa por lo de…- en cuanto empezó a contar se callo pues no quería recordar nada de lo sucedido. Eileen le miro y le dio una palmada de aliento en su espalda –tranquilo, quizás debas distraerte un rato- se retiro para seguir su trabajo.

Rigby solo miraba su taza de café, pensando –"creo que tiene razón"- no podría olvidar nunca a Mordecai si solo se la pasaba visitando los lugares que frecuentaba con él, pensó profundamente y con eso –jeje… tienes razón, nos vemos- se despidió con un ligero abrazo de su amiga y se marcho del lugar.

Paseo por lugares que no había hecho antes, como el centro comercial –wow, no creí que fuera tan grande- se paseo entre las tiendas. Se distrajo haciendo cada tontería y gastando su salario como menso –waa… no sabia que era tan divertido vaguear solo- se estiraba mientras jugaba con el nuevo juego para su consola portátil que había comprado –jejeje… si Mordecai me viera le…- paro de hablar y luego rió –jajaja que tonto, acabo de mencionar su nombre- sintió un dolor en el pecho y lanzo un suspiro pues sabia que no podía dejar de pensar en él, de pronto se quedo paralizado al ver que unos cuantos metros adelante se encontraba su amigo, con esa mujer.

-jajaja si, la verdad fue muy divertido el juego- Margarita reía mientras tomaba un capuchino, agarrada de la mano de Mordecai.

-si, jajajaja…- se callo y detuvo de momento y giro su mirada pero no pudo encontrar nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Margarita le miro intrigada y volteo a donde mismo -¿viste a alguien?- al no ver nada le pregunto a su novio.

Mordecai negó con la cabeza –ah…no, no es nada- pero siguió mirando con algo de intriga, pues claramente había sentido la presencia de alguien.

A pesar de todo, Mordecai si había sentido una mirada, era la mirada de su examigo que ahora corría en dirección contraria, no quería volver a sentirse como hace unos días, no quería saber nada ni pensar en nada que relacionara a Mordecai con esa chica –"idiota… tonto… aun crees que ella te ama… ¡si quien te ama soy yo!"- grito dentro suyo sollozando un poco antes de chocar con alguien – ¡waa!- cayendo al suelo.

-Oye…- una voz algo familiar le hablo -¿estas bien?- le tomo del brazo para levantarlo. Cuando el joven de cabello cenizo y ojos extraños le miro bien, hizo una mueca de molestia –ah… eres tú- le soltó

-si…- se limpio un poco el rostro antes de mirarle – ¿eh?... ¿nos conocemos?- le pregunto Rigby algo intrigado por la reacción del joven.

El otro chico solo levanto la ceja y suspiro –no me sorprende, viniendo de ti…- le miro bien y noto que sus ojos estaban algo rojos -¿lloraste?-

Cuando Rigby escucho eso negó rápidamente con la cabeza y le miro molesto -¡no! ¡Y a ti qué chingados te importa!-

Se molesto por ese reclamo –ah…tsk… tan llorón como cuando te conocí- dijo el joven mas alto que él –pero bueno, ya me voy…-

Rigby se le quedo viendo –espera… dime tan siquiera ¿Quién eres?- le detuvo del brazo pero lo soltó de inmediato cuando el joven le miro –no te recuerdo- el moreno, intentaba recordarle pero no lograba dar entre sus recuerdos.

El joven suspiro nuevamente –esta bien, solo para que refresques un poco tu memoria… casi los reemplazamos a ti y a Mordecai- se acerco a él, limpiándole las lagrimas –soy Jeremy-

Rigby le miro algo sorprendido – ¿eh?... ¡¿eh!?- al final le cayo el veinte de quien era ese chico –no puede ser… creí que…- el moreno no sabia que decir en ese momento.

Jeremy solo sonrió levemente -¿Qué no nos volveríamos a ver?... uff, si… yo también creí eso, pero bueno el mundo es muy basto- comento y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera… ¿puedo ir contigo?...bueno, es decir… ¿tienes algo que hacer? o si no podríamos hacer algo si quieres… no estoy molesto por lo que paso antes- Rigby solo reacciono intentando seguir adelante.

Jeremy sonrió y asintió –vale, vamos- comenzó a caminar delante –pero solo si dejas de llorar, no te preguntare ¿Por qué?... pero no creo que llorar arregle las cosas-

Rigby limpio bien su rostro –ja… no, no lo arregla… lo se, jejeje- camino junto a él sin decir nada mas solo en sus pensamientos estaba –"No se Mordecai, niego a mi mismo el hecho de querer que regreses pero se… que no volverás, así que tendré que seguir sin ti…"-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Ya no eres el único.

 _"No importa lo que haga… se que él solo me quiere por lástima."_

Rigby se sentía un poco mejor de andar con alguien mas que no fuera ese tonto ojiazul, las horas que estuvo con Jeremy se sintió mas aliviado y divertido muy a pesar de que Jeremy se la paso mas de la mitad del tiempo en su blackberry o en su tablet, fueron a los videojuegos y claramente Jeremy era muy hábil, pero no regaño a Rigby por su pésimo desempeño solo le aconsejo seguir practicando.

A pesar de la seriedad de Jeremy, Rigby se sentía tranquilo y no desesperado como normalmente actuaría, al final del día se despidieron –jajaja fue divertido…- reía el joven moreno mientras el chico alto le miraba levantando una ceja.

-Si, debo admitir que me divertí y no eres tan desesperante como pensaba- sonriéndole y revolviendo su cabello –je… deberíamos volver a salir-

Rigby le miro con algo de brillo en los ojos – ¡claro, salgamos de nuevo!- grito emocionado. Jeremy se despidió y tomo rumbo distinto al del joven moreno pero no se percato de que alguien más se encontraba en la zona. Un joven de baja estatura como Rigby, con un cuerpo un poco más estilizado y ropa de marca.

-Tsk…- rechinaba los dientes mientras miraba al par que se despedía –así que Jeremy esta mirando a alguien mas… ja… pues no le durara por mucho tiempo- sonriendo de un modo travieso y algo podría decirse malicioso, mientras se alejaba de ahí y alcanzaba al joven de ojos extraños.

Jeremy estaba entretenido en su blackberry que no noto cuando aquel chico se le puso enfrente -¡ah!... eh… ah, hola- le saludo como si nada, viéndolo de reojo.

-Hola Jeremy…- le saludo con un tono molesto pero sonriéndole -¿qué haces? ¿Por qué estabas con Rigby?...- con los brazos cruzados –creí que no te agradaba… creí que no, "nos" agradaba- eso ultimo lo dijo poniéndole énfasis.

Jeremy le miro y suspiro, guardando su blackberry, subiendo un poco sus lentes –ay… no te pongas celoso, Chad- le miro serio y un poco como fastidiado, como si supiese lo que vendría después de eso.

-¡No estoy celoso!... ja, por favor… yo no podría estar celoso por alguien como "ese"- con toda la prepotencia que le caracterizaba le contesto aquella acusación –pero me parece que olvidaste muy rápido que por su culpa nos despidieron- su tono era mas grave y serio, Chad siempre se ha caracterizado por manipular siempre la situación, siempre conseguía lo que quería y no iba a permitir que un tonto chico se metiera en su relación.

Jeremy le miro alzando un poco la ceja –ja, sabia que había gato encerrado- siguió caminando sin importarle que Chad le siguiera de cerca y se le pusiera en frente siempre que pudiese –pues no, ya no me molesta… Rigby no es como yo pensaba que era, es un chico bastante agradable cuando se le conoce- al escuchar eso Chad le tomo del brazo impidiéndole seguir.

Chad estaba que se moría de celos pero igual sonrió malicioso –ja… ¿así que no es un mal chico?... mmm… entiende Jeremy, yo te demostrare que en realidad es solo un chico mas, un cualquiera, alguien que no debería estar entre nuestro circulo de amigos- le apretó con un poco mas de fuerza –además, eres mi novio… no te permito que salgas con alguien mas- su mirada le puso en claro sus sentimientos a Jeremy.

Pero éste solo se zafo de su agarre y lo arrincono contra una pared –yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera…- le tomo del mentón elevándolo un poco –tú no eres mi dueño- le susurro eso y le soltó, para después marcharse.

Chad se quedo inmóvil en ese momento hasta que reacciono –tsk… entonces, veré que seas mió y de nadie mas- sonrió y soltó una risa al final.

Mientras tanto Rigby caminaba rumbo a la cafetería sin importarle realmente si se encontraba con Mordecai y Margarita –jejeje… creo que Eileen se pondrá algo feliz, me gustaría que también conociera a Jeremy ya que no es mal tipo después de todo- entro saludando con alegría –¡Hola!- efectivamente se encontraban los tres dentro pero Rigby simulo que no le importaba y camino hasta Eileen, tomándola y dando unas vueltas con ella –hola Eileen- sonriéndole pero mirando de reojo a Mordecai.

La chica de lentes se sorprendió por su cambio desde esta mañana –ah… hola Rigby- le sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro –veo que ya estas de mejor humor… ¿qué ocurrió?- le pregunto ya mas en susurro.

Rigby le hizo un guiño y le susurro al oído –te cuento cuando salgas- después se sentó en una mesa -¿puedes traerme un café?- Eileen sonrió y riendo asintió –si, ya vengo-

Mordecai solo le miraba intrigado y Margarita se le quedo viendo -¿estas bien?...- se sentó en la mesa, quedando frente a él -¿se pelearon de nuevo?- pregunto intrigada y curiosa, aunque realmente ya sabia la respuesta.

Mordecai le miro y negó riendo – ¿ah?... no, no… no vale la pena pelearse con alguien que ¡ni siquiera es mi amigo!- grito un poco molesto hacia Rigby a lo que la chica pelirroja se sobresalto –Mordecai…- Margarita intento volver a sentar a Mordecai pero en eso Rigby también se levanto, ante la mirada de miedo y algo de preocupación por parte de la pelirroja y Eileen pero ella no detendría a Rigby.

-¿Acaso el pleito es conmigo? Mordecai- Rigby se le puso enfrente al ojiazul –pensé que ya no éramos nada, entonces ¿por qué te ves molesto?- sonrió con orgullo al verle así.

-tsk…- Mordecai solo le hizo una mueca de molestia –bah… no estoy molesto, puedes hacer de tu vida lo que se te venga en gana, ya deja de molestar- iba a golpearlo pero Margarita se puso en medio de los dos para detenerlos -¡no peleen!- Rigby la miro con mucho odio -¡tú no te metas!- la empujo un poco, cayendo esta en brazos de Mordecai y éste solo miro a Rigby con enojo -¿¡qué diablos te pasa?!... ¡ella no tiene la culpa de tu tonta actitud infantil!- dejo a un lado a la pelirroja para irse contra Rigby.

Margarita asustada tapo sus ojos pero luego se escucho la voz de Eileen -¡basta!- cuando la chica pelirroja se descubrió los ojos noto que Eileen estaba en medio de ambos, protegiendo a Rigby –es cierto… Margarita no tiene la culpa… la tienes tú, Mordecai- la mirada de la chica de lentes era desafiante.

Ambos se calmaron luego de eso, Rigby le volteo por completo la mirada a Mordecai quien solamente se quedo quieto bajando su propia mirada, apenado y con culpa. El ambiente estaba algo tenso pero luego se corto por la entrada de alguien al local –Disculpen… busco a Rigbone- una voz fina les hizo voltear.

Mordecai miro al joven y le reconoció de inmediato, sobresaltándose un poco, mientras que Rigby levanto la mano señalando que era él a quien buscaba, el moreno para variar no recordaba a Chad quien le sonrió –je, hola… puedes salir un momento quiero platicar contigo- sonrió de un modo tierno aunque claramente era una pantalla.

-ah si… prefiero irme de aquí la verdad- camino adelantándose a Chad y saliendo, Margarita y Eileen volvieron a su trabajo, mientras que Mordecai se quedo viendo a Chad un momento, éste le devolvió la mirada pero con algo de malicia y salio también, Mordecai se quedo intrigado pero decidió no volver a preocuparse por ese chico, no tenia derecho de hacerlo después de lo que le hizo pasar.

Chad y Rigby pasearon un momento hasta que Rigby por fin hablo –oye, a todo esto… ¿Quién eres?- la pregunta hizo que Chad parara y girara para sonreírle –jajaja… tontito, ¿no me recuerdas?- dándole un leve golpe al hombro y luego sonriéndole mas malicioso ante la mirada de desconcierto de Rigby –je… soy Chad- se le puso muy cerca casi dándole un beso –tu reemplazo-

Rigby se puso algo nervioso al verle tan cerca pero cuando escucho eso, lo recordó –Chad…- sintió un ligero roce de los labios del contrario lo cual le hizo instintivamente hacerse hacia atrás, Chad sonrió sujetándole y empujándolo a un callejón -¡ah!- cayo al suelo, mirando a Chad encima de él pero de pie.

-Eres un chico muy entrometido… no entiendo ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por alguien tan simple como tú?- murmuro Chad sentándose sobre él e impidiéndole moverse, con una sonrisa algo oscura –te atreviste a salir con Jeremy…- sonriendo ante la mirada de miedo de Rigby, sacando una navaja -¿Qué… Mordecai ya no te quiere? ¿Por eso te metes con los novios de otros?... te enseñare a respetar- empuño la navaja a punto de clavársela al cuerpo de Rigby pero alguien le detuvo.

Cuando Chad giro su rostro para ver pudo notar que se trataba de Jeremy -¿Jeremy?- dijeron al unísono tanto Rigby como Chad, el joven mas alto sujeto a Chad y lo quito de encima de Rigby –ya basta Chad- Jeremy le soltó y fue con Rigby para ayudarle a levantarse -¿esta bien?- le pregunto Jeremy a Rigby –si…- asintió un poco nervioso.

Chad se molesto en ese momento –tsk… ¡no lo toques!... ¡¿Por qué te preocupas por ese chico simple, tonto, sin chiste?!- le grito apretando los dientes, Jeremy se levanto y le miro serio – ¿crees que no te conozco?... no voy a dejar que dañes a nadie mas- le ofreció la mano a Rigby y este la acepto incorporándose y aun tomándole de la mano Jeremy salio del callejón con Rigby, el joven moreno estaba intrigado y solo miro de reojo a Chad que se quedo quieto, como paralizado en el lugar –"no importa lo que haga, no podré nunca complacerlo, se que él solo me quiere por lástima"- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al ver a su amado marchar con otro hombre, de la mano.

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La gitana y el bandolero.

 _"Quizás este loco pero escuche tu voz, aunque no estuvieras aquí..."_

Jeremy y Rigby caminaron hasta alejarse de ahí, llegando al parque y sentándose un rato en una banca, Jeremy se relajo un poco pero Rigby estaba intrigado -¿Qué ocurrió ahí?- le pregunto el moreno a su compañero, el cual no contesto –tsk… Jeremy… ¡dime ¿Qué ocurrió?!- se le puso enfrente un poco mas desesperado.

Jeremy le miro algo serio provocando que Rigby se sentara y quedara callado, después de unos minutos así, el moreno suspiro –ay… creo que debería irme- cuando se levanto, Jeremy le detuvo tomándolo del brazo pero no dijo nada mas, solo sonrió y se incorporo, despeinándolo un poco –cuídate…- fue lo único que el joven alto dijo antes de marcharse.

-ah ¡oye!- le reclamo un poco por esa caricia pero igual le devolvió la sonrisa y con algo de desconcierto por eso ultimo pero igual siguió hasta llegar a casa.

En ese mismo lapso Mordecai salio un rato a despabilarse un poco –no tardo, solo caminare un rato- le dijo a Margarita al salir del departamento y caminando sin rumbo se topo con Chad que también parecía andar sin rumbo y cabizbajo, cuando éste vio a Mordecai se acerco a él –hola Mordecai- le miro algo triste pero como siempre era su mascara para sus verdaderas intenciones.

Mordecai le miro serio y sin mucho animo regreso el saludo –hola…- siguió su camino pero Chad le detuvo del brazo lo cual hizo que el ojiazul suspirara y se resignara a preguntar -¿Qué quieres?- el joven le soltó y miro con una leve sonrisa –tsk… ya dime, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo-

Chad sonrió –jeje… bueno entonces supongo que no te importa lo que le pase a tu "amigo"- comento en un tono de provocación, lo que hizo que Mordecai se parara en seco y le mirara –oups…- disimulado y travieso –perdón, ya no son amigos ¿verdad?- sonrió con algo de malicia y burla.

Mordecai le miro molesto y le tomo de la camisa –escúchame, no me interesa que demonios se traigan tú y tu tonto amigo, me vale, así que no te metas conmigo- le soltó bruscamente y empezó a andar.

Chad solo sonreía –je… entonces ¿no te importa que este saliendo con Jeremy?- con toda la intención de molestar y ver la reacción de Mordecai, la cual no fue sorpresa para el joven –oh… jeje vaya, ¿y esa mirada? Creí que no te importaba… pero bueno, si al parecer no eres el único al que abandonaron- riendo camino satisfecho de lo que había logrado –hasta luego Mordecai-

Mordecai se quedo quieto, analizando las palabras que Chad le había dicho y pensando en todo lo que había pasado –tsk…- golpeo la pared cercana con mucha rabia, pues no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento –"¿Qué me importa lo que haga ese tonto mapache?... después de todo ya no es nada mío, ya ni somos amigos"- repetía en su mente, dejándose caer en el suelo contra la pared y mirando hacia el cielo nocturno -"Fui yo quien se fue, entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?"- confundido entre sus pensamientos y lo que realmente sentía, miraba al cielo y suelo simultáneamente, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una llamada le despertó –he…hola Margarita-

Chad camino rumbo a casa topándose con Jeremy en el camino que al parecer había visto su leve conversación con Mordecai y solo le miro sonriendo de lado –hola Jeremy… ¿ya acabo tu cita?-

Jeremy le miro molesto –uff… no es lo que piensas…- antes de que pudiera siquiera explicar algo, Chad le tomo de la camisa -¿no es lo que pienso? ¿Y qué es lo que pienso, según tú?- Jeremy le miro intrigado pero no sorprendido –uff… no perderé el tiempo hablando contigo, siempre es lo mismo- le dijo ante la mirada de celos de su compañero.

Chad le soltó y le abofeteo -¡eres un idiota! ¡Lárgate con él entonces, si tanto te fastidio!- le grito y empezó a correr rumbo a su casa, a lo que Jeremy solo pudo seguirle y al alcanzarlo le sostuvo con fuerza -¡suéltame!... ¡déjame!- Chad comenzó a rasguñar el brazo de su novio para que le soltara y le dejara ir.

Jeremy a pesar del dolor físico que sentía le sostuvo -¡Chad, cálmate! ¡Ya no quiero pelear! Por favor…- pero su novio no le escuchaba y seguir forcejeando para que le soltara, le rasguñaba y pegaba -¡No! ¡Ya me di cuenta de que solo te importa tu maldito celular! ¡Y por un tiempo pensé que no me importaba porque yo estaba ahí pero ahora vas tras el primero que te pone una cara linda! ¡Eres un idiota, tonto, perro, mal nacido! ¡Déjame! ¡Ya no te quiero!- gritaba el mas pequeño ya llorando.

Jeremy por fin le sostuvo de las muñecas –Chad… ¡escúchame! ¡ya!- le tomo bruscamente lo que hizo que reaccionara y le mirara -¡ya basta!- por primera vez Chad miraba con algo de miedo a Jeremy, nunca le había gritado de esa manera -¡ya me canse, tus celos, tus ataques de ira, todo!- le soltó e intento calmarse respirando un poco –si… ya estoy harto, estoy harto de que siempre me reclames por cosas que solo pasan en tu cabecita, estoy harto de que siempre me estés vigilando… ya te lo dije, yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera pero eso para ti ya es motivo de agresión-

Chad le miro temblando –Jeremy yo… ¡no es mi culpa! ¡Tú….!- estuvo a punto de gritarle mas pero por la expresión en el rostro de Jeremy, se callo de inmediato y cruzado de brazos solo dijo – ¿así que es eso?... bien, entonces que te vaya muy bien… porque ya no te quiero volver a ver, has lo que quieras de tu maldita vida – dio media vuelta y entro a la casa, cerrándole la puerta.

Jeremy suspiro –Chad…- intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo -¡Chad!... ay, por favor… ¡ábreme!, ¡perdóname!- golpeo un poco la puerta –por favor, estaba molesto…- sacando su celular le empezó a llamar, pero Chad no contesto, los mensajes también empezaron a llegar y Chad decidió apagar su celular. Jeremy intento abrirla con sus llaves pero Chad había puesto los seguros -¡Chad!... ay… amor, ábreme… no era enserio-

Por una ventana se asomo el joven y le aventó agua a Jeremy -¡no me digas amor! ¡Lárgate con tu zorrita!- cerrando la ventana con fuerza y apagando las luces. Jeremy no tuvo más remedio que irse pero siguió mandándole mensajes a su "novio". Chad se encerró en su cuarto y después de un rato decidió prender el celular y mirar los mensajes pero eso no calmo su furia –estupido Jeremy, maldito Rigby…- una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro –solo queda una opción jajaja… deshacerme de ese mapache-

Bajo la oscuridad Rigby dormía en aquel trampolín, hasta que escucho ruidos en la ventana –mmm…- se levanto para ver de qué se trataba y al asomarse por la ventana no pudo divisar a nadie hasta que escucho un ruido entre los arbustos -¿quién es?- pregunto curioso.

De entre los arbustos salio Chad – ¡hey!... ¡Rigby!- le hacia señas para que bajara. El moreno se intrigo pero igual se puso su chamarra y bajo. Chad sonreía como si tramara algo –hola Rigbone… oye- le miro y se sobo la nuca como arrepentido.

Rigby aun estaba molesto por lo que paso en la tarde –mmm… ¿Qué quieres?- cruzado de brazos y mirándole –oye si eso fue un ataque de celos, lo siento… no sabia que Jeremy era tu… novio- pauso un momento para decir eso, pues no podía creerlo aun.

Chad le miro y sonrió – ah, si… perdóname mucho por eso Rigby- se le acerco, parpadeando algo tierno, como un pequeño perrito –fue mi culpa, pero Jeremy me explico todo y ya es pasado- dándole una palmadita al hombro del mapache.

-ah… esta bien- Rigby le miraba sin estar del todo convencido –jeje bueno pero ¿Por qué viniste tan noche solamente para disculparte?- dando unos pasos hacia atrás –ja, no me creo que vengas tan noche solo por eso, Chad- le miro algo desconfiado.

Chad se le acerco mucho mas sin dejarle mover casi –mmm… tienes razón, no vengo solo por eso- susurrándole al oído contra la pared –quiero ver por qué tanto escándalo, maldito bandolero- lamió los labios de Rigby y éste, estremeciéndose un poco le aventó.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- Rigby todo rojo y con la mano limpiándose los labios, le miro intrigado y molesto -¡creí que eras novio de Jeremy!- le grito para luego intentar escapar pero al ser Chad mas rápido lo jalo contra la pared de nuevo -¡ah…!- le miro molesto -¡ya déjame!-

-No lo creo…- sonriendo de un modo malicioso y macabro, saco una navaja del bolsillo para apuñalarle –jejeje… adiós…- susurro, dejando caer a Rigby, éste únicamente sintió aquel metal frió en su interior, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, su mirada se fue desvaneciendo hasta caer inconsciente, pero Chad no era tonto, no le dio a matar –je, con esto ya puedo vengarme y quizás atraer la atención de alguien mas jajajaja- rió algo maniaco para después cargar a Rigby y subirlo al auto.

A algunas calles de ahí, Mordecai despertó de golpe, respirando agitado y sudando, Margarita también se despertó -¿estas bien?- le toco el hombro y se sentó, pero Mordecai solo asintió –si estoy bien, iré a tomar agua- levantándose de la cama y yendo a la cocina, se sentía muy extraño, como si algo no anduviera bien –que raro…-Margarita bajo -¿Qué paso? ¿Una pesadilla?- se sentó a su lado tratando de confortarlo y éste solo le miro y no dijo mas, solo en sus pensamientos existía esa duda –"quizás este loco pero escuche tu voz, aunque no estuvieras aquí"-


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Águila de alas negras.

 _"Estoy hundido contigo… eres el abismo al que me he conducido."_

Chad llevo a Rigby a una cabaña cerca de las montañas, una cabaña que solo era para Jeremy y él. Cuando llego reacciono finalmente a lo que había hecho –oh por dios…- se asusto un poco y comenzó a curar a Rigby y cerrarle la herida, dentro del cuarto al fondo de la cabaña –oh dios, oh dios…- se quedo junto a él esperando que despertara –" rayos Chad, lo hiciste otra vez"- suspiro angustiado, mirando al joven que yacía dormido en la cama –"yo no quería hacerle daño"- sumido en sus propios pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba en esa cabaña.

-Chad- una voz familiar le interrumpió y el joven giro para mirarle, se trataba de su novio, el cual entro en la habitación con el mismo semblante serio -¿qué hiciste Chad?- se acerco un poco para mirar a Rigby tirado en la cama y vendado, Chad miraba a Jeremy con algo de miedo pero éste le devolvió la mirada sonriendo.

En ese momento Chad entendió todo y se levanto para empujar a Jeremy fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si y mirando a Jeremy con mucho enojo abofeteándole –eres… eres… eres un maldito- le murmuro para no hacer escándalo y despertar a Rigby.

Jeremy recibió el golpe así sin mas y solo sonrió, mirándole y riendo levemente –y así me sigues amando- se le acerco para besarle pero Chad le rechazo –ay vamos amor, si no hacia que saliera ese sensual lado tuyo no podría haber logrado todo esto- se paseo dando vueltas alrededor de Chad mientras decía eso.

Chad estaba furioso pero se tranquilizo un poco –sabes lo que me pasa cuando entro en ese frenesí… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué querías probar, Jeremy?- le miro incrédulo –odio, cuando ese lado de mi sale a flote… me pusiste celoso, me negaste todo…- suspiro y riendo un poco, como sin creer lo que su novio le decía en ese momento –me provocaste y ¿para qué?, jaja... realmente me gustaría saber ¿por qué?-

Jeremy sonrió –porque así podré vengarme más dulcemente… si, Rigby es lindo y si, lo use para causarte celos- afirmo, acariciando los hombros de Chad y sujetándole –pero solo lo hice por nosotros- susurrándole al oído, Chad no pudo reaccionar o moverse, solo se estremeció levemente, la voz de Jeremy al oído siempre le causaba sensaciones extrañas.

Finalmente le soltó y entro a la habitación –ahora seguiré con el teatro, Chad… ya puedes relajarte, ya hiciste todo lo que podías hacer- en cuanto entro se encontró con Rigby despertando – ¿estas bien?- se le acerco, sentándose a su lado y sonriendo –me alegra que despertaras-

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Chad, apretando los puños y dientes –"no debes enojarte, ese tonto solo lo hace para hacerte enfadar, realmente no te ama… si te amara no haría eso"- la voz en su interior le llenaba de inseguridad y miedo pero Chad sabia que tenia que hacer algo –"te ha arrastrado con él… puede dejarte cuando quiera, cuando ya no le sirvas"- Chad negaba tapando sus oídos –no es verdad…- murmuro en susurro y fue a la sala de estar, era tarde y no sabia donde buscar a Mordecai en ese momento pero recordó que le había quitado el celular a Rigby. Lo miro detenidamente, pensando si debía o no llamar a alguien –"¿Por qué deberías ayudarlo?... después de todo es tu reemplazo… aunque bueno, él nunca fue tuyo… mejor dejar que se encargue, así seguirán con el juego de los amantes, hasta que ya no te necesite y se busque a alguien mas…"- la voz en su interior le torturaba, pero Chad luchaba constantemente contra ella, sujetaba el celular con aquellas manos temblorosas, sin saber lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación. Recordó las palabras que Jeremy le dijo

"Yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera, tú no eres mi dueño."

Resonaban en su mente como dagas atravesando su corazón.

"¡Ya me canse, tus celos, tus ataques de ira, todo!"

Le dolía recordar eso, le dolía porque sabia que todo fue solo para provocarle –"sigo sin entender ¿Por qué?... dices que es por los dos, pero no entiendo… ¿tanto te gusta provocarme así?"- se cuestionaba dentro suyo recordando sus ultimas palabras.

"Porque así podré vengarme mas dulcemente."

Entonces todo tuvo sentido para Chad, Jeremy realmente buscaba un escape, no era por lo del parque, era por el mismo –"te lo dije"- susurro nuevamente la voz en su cabeza y Chad comenzó a llorar pero igual negó que eso fuese cierto, aun no soltaba el celular de Rigby de sus manos, de pronto sonó e instintivamente Chad lo dejo caer, miro para ver quien era y se trataba de una chica –"¿qué debería hacer?"- volteaba a ver a la puerta del cuarto pero al parecer ya no importaba puesto que el celular había dejado de sonar.

Dentro de la habitación Rigby despertó, asustado y asombrado de que Jeremy se encontrara ahí –ah… ¿qué paso?... ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto intrigado y confundido –auch…- la herida aun le dolía y pronto recordó lo que había pasado en el parque –Chad… ¡ese maldito!- intento levantarse pero Jeremy se lo impidió.

-Tranquilo, ya paso…- le miro serio pero reconfortante –lamento lo que Chad te haya hecho- bajando su mirada, quitándose los lentes y sobando su frente un poco, suspiro –normalmente es tranquilo pero a veces su lado oscuro sale a flote y es por eso que te dije que te cuidaras aquella vez- le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

Rigby le miro y se quito al momento en que iba a hacerle la caricia –si… esta bien- algo no estaba bien, algo no cuadraba ahí pero decidió mantener el perfil bajo -¿cómo sabias que Chad iba a hacer eso? Y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?- aun era de noche así que no debió pasar mucho tiempo desde el incidente.

Jeremy le miro intrigado por su pregunta, como haciéndose el inocente -¿eh? Bueno sabia que Chad no se quedaría tranquilo, pero ir a tu casa seria un poco sospechoso- rasco su nuca y suspiro –realmente estaba preocupado, pero no quería que Chad supiese eso… se que dijo que éramos novios pero a veces…- hablaba pausado y suspirando –a veces llega a cansarme sus celos…- quedándose un rato en silencio y con la mirada baja.

Rigby le escucho y pensó dentro suyo, recordando todas esas escenas de celos que mostraba cada que Margarita estaba cerca o la mencionaba Mordecai, todo eso, todo el tiempo que molesto a su amigo y como lo orillo a que le abandonara –"pero no fue mi culpa… yo solo… quería tenerle cerca… quería que no me dejara… lo quería para mi"- repitió dentro suyo y por primera vez pudo verse reflejado en Chad, quizás aquel chico solo era inseguro, tal y como él mismo lo era.

Un sonido les perturbo, Rigby no pudo identificarlo pero Jeremy si, se puso algo nervioso –"espero que ni se le ocurra contestar"- cuando el sonido cesó, se relajo un poco.

Afuera, Chad tomo el celular y salio a la terraza, pero aun no estaba seguro si marcar algún numero, que no eran muchos al parecer –"debería agrandar su circulo de amigos, que pena… ¿¡eh? No es momento de pensar en eso!"- pensó sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y decidió llamar a Mordecai, sin embargo el teléfono sonó y sonó pero nadie contesto, suspiro y de pronto ya tenia a Jeremy tras de él -¡ah!...Jeremy- ocultando el teléfono contra su pecho y mirándole algo asustado.

Jeremy sonrió -¿Qué haces? Amor mió- la voz sonaba un poco confusa para Chad, no sabia si estaba sonriendo y siendo sincero o simplemente estaba jugando con él –tranquilo, dame el teléfono- estirando la mano para que se lo entregara.

Chad le miro y negó con la cabeza –no…- murmuro casi en susurro –no lo haré, no voy a dejar que dañes a alguien mas- esas palabras resonantes en la cabeza de Chad ahora eran irónicas para Jeremy –"no me importa ser arrastrado contigo, pero no arrastres a alguien mas… no quiero a nadie entre tú y yo"- pensó dentro suyo, temblando un poco, pero luego escucho una voz distinta.

-Creo que el teléfono es mió, Chad-

Chad giro el rostro para mirarle y Jeremy también algo sorprendido pero igual no dijo palabra alguna, Chad paso al lado de Jeremy y le entrego el teléfono a Rigby –lo siento mucho, no quise hacerte daño- no quiso mirar a Rigby a la cara pues se sentía utilizado y algo celoso también, pero Rigby solo soltó un leve suspiro.

-Mmm… no importa, Jeremy ya me explico, pero creo que tendré que pasar lo que queda de la noche aquí para poder irme en la mañana- comenzó a ver a su alrededor y claramente estaban en las montañas –uff… creo que alguno de ustedes tendrá que llevarme de vuelta- rascando su nuca.

-Yo podría…- Chad iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Jeremy –te llevaremos los dos, después de todo te lo debemos por causarte tantas molestias- se adelanto un poco y encamino a Rigby al auto, mirando detrás suyo -¿vienes?- sonriéndole.

Chad se sentía confundido, a punto de caer, no podía siquiera respirar pero igual y como si fuese una simple marioneta le devolvió la sonrisa –si… ya voy- camino tras de ellos –"estoy hundido contigo, Jeremy… de verdad eres el abismo al que me he conducido"- ese pensamiento invadió su mente todo el camino de regreso al parque.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Envuélveme en tus alas.

 _"No me dejes aquí en la tierra que yo quiero ir al infierno contigo."_

El camino de regreso fue algo largo y silencioso, Rigby se la paso mirando por la ventana en el asiento trasero –"no tiene caso, no importa lo que haga se que Mordecai jamás me vera mas que como un simple amigo"- decía para sus adentros mientras miraba el cielo gris, al parecer desde aquel día el cielo seguía gris como si sus sentimientos fueran transmitidos.

En el asiento delantero, Jeremy conducía con toda calma a pesar del incomodo silencio que invadía el asiento del copiloto, Chad no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que se subieron al auto, solo se dedicaba a mirar hacia abajo con algo de melancolía, de vez en cuando Jeremy le miraba de reojo y Chad solo le miraba y desviaba la vista para posar sus ojos en la ventana.

Al llegar al parque, Rigby salio del auto –gracias…- iba a decir algo mas pero mejor se reservo el comentario por la presencia de Chad –nos vemos- despidiéndose de Jeremy, el cual solo le sonrió y siguió conduciendo.

Rigby llego al parque solo para recibir regaños y gritos de su jefe -¡¿Donde te habías metido? ¿Qué hora piensas qué es? ¿Acaso crees que todo mundo duerme tranquilo mientras te vas por ahí a quién sabe donde? Y luego no contestas tu teléfono, Eileen me hablo preocupada… bla…bla…bla!- Benson le grito hasta desahogarse pero lo que obtuvo del moreno no fue su clásico reclamo sino solo un seco –si, lo se… perdón- después de escuchar eso Benson se quedo intrigado –ah, esta bien solo alístate para las tareas- finalmente yéndose y dejando al moreno para que subiera a la habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación Rigby no pudo evitar recostarse nuevamente en esa cama solitaria –ay…- suspiro cerrando un poco sus ojos pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al oír la voz de Mordecai –tsk… humm…- se levanto de la cama de un salto, cambiándose y saliendo de la habitación para empezar el día.

Mordecai estaba hablando con Benson cuando Rigby salio ya con la hoja de tareas en la mano, ni siquiera le miro o saludo –voy a hacer mis tareas…- comento pasando al lado de Benson y yendo en dirección hacia la bodega. Mordecai se quedo intrigado pero no le dio mucha importancia. Durante todo el día a penas y cruzaron miradas, hasta que al final del turno, cerca de la entrada un auto se detenía, Rigby ya sabia de quien se trataba así que fue inmediatamente.

Mordecai se quedo observando –"¿Qué hace Jeremy aquí?"- se pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco. Jeremy noto eso y aprovecho para decir en voz alta –oye Rigby… ¿ya acabaste de trabajar? Podríamos salir juntos- le pregunto tomando una pose sensual en el asiento del auto.

Rigby se sorprendió por eso y mirando de reojo pudo notar a Mordecai –si, salgamos- contesto firme y a punto de subir al auto pero Mordecai le detuvo -¿qué estas haciendo? Aun tenemos trabajo- le jalo un poco a pesar de la mirada de molestia de éste, mirando a Jeremy con una mala cara.

-¿Qué sucede Mordecai? ¿Te molesta que venga a buscar a Rigby?- le pregunto sonriendo, con toda la intención de hacerle enojar –creo que él perfectamente capaz de decidir si viene o no- comento saliendo del auto y poniéndose frente a Mordecai.

Rigby se soltó del agarre –si, él tiene razón… además no me importa, tú puedes acabar con el resto ¿no?- Rigby aun estaba molesto así que solo camino al auto –veámonos Jeremy- subiendo a él. Mordecai solo rechino los dientes y no dijo mas, solo se quedo observando la sonrisa de satisfacción de Jeremy –ha… adiós Mordecai- Jeremy se despidió con un ademán de orgullo y subiendo al auto condujo lejos de ahí.

Mordecai solo les grito -¡bien, pero cuando Benson llegue le diré que me dejaste solo con el trabajo!- al escuchar eso Rigby se giro un poco y le devolvió el grito -¡no me importa, después de todo yo no abandone a mi "mejor amigo"!- el auto se alejo y Mordecai solo se quedo empuñando sus manos y apretando sus dientes, pateo una lata que estaba cerca, se encontraba molesto y culpable de nuevo, podría decirse que incluso se sentía celoso –"Para qué me molesto, total que haga lo que quiera con su vida"- pensó para regresar al trabajo.

En el auto Rigby se sentó cruzado de brazos y Jeremy solo le miro sonriendo un poco –jeje, ¿no crees que fuiste demasiado duro?- le pregunto para saber mas sobre la situación pero Rigby solo le miro –ay, no… Mordecai es un idiota, que haga todo el trabajo ya no me importa lo que le pase- el tono en que Rigby decía eso no convencía para nada a Jeremy –jajaja, si suele ser un torpe…- de pronto su celular sonó, pero colgó de inmediato.

Rigby le miro –oye… ¿y qué hay de ti?- acomodándose mejor en el asiento mientras disfrutaba de la vista a la playa -¿Chad no se molestara?, digo… es tu novio- pregunto el moreno con algo de intriga y curiosidad, pues ya había visto de lo que podía ser capaz ese chico y no quería volver a salir lastimado.

Jeremy suspiro –podemos parecer eso, pero…- con su excelente actitud y actuación para convencer al joven al lado suyo –es muy molesto, no me gustan sus celos posesivos- con ese comentario Rigby se puso a pensar sobre si mismo, quizás por eso mismo Mordecai no podía estar junto a él, quizás por eso decidió irse con Margarita –"no, él nunca me vio mas que como un desahogo…"-pensó girándose para ver que llegaban a una cabaña en la playa.

–¡Wow!…¿esta casa también es tuya?- admirándola al entrar, era un poco mas simple que la de las montañas pero se veía muy acogedora. Jeremy sonrió entrando detrás de él –si, no es muy grande como la otra pero es solo para los fines de semana calurosos- cerrando con llave la puerta.

Rigby corrió por la casa como si fuese un niño –oh mira este sofá es muy cómodo y amplio- no pudo resistir el hecho de acostarse en el –es suave…- pronto sintió alguien cerca, pero se trataba de Jeremy -¿verdad que esta cómodo?- se le acerco poniéndose encima del moreno quien le miro algo desconcertado –ah si… pero Jeremy…- se puso mas nervioso cuando Jeremy se poso completamente encima de él –¿qué… qué haces?- se encontraba aprisionado entre el sillón y el cuerpo de Jeremy quien le miraba con una sonrisa de lado algo maliciosa.

-¿No es obvio?- dijo Jeremy pegándose a él y sujetándole las manos, el cuerpo de Rigby comenzó a temblar, lo cual le provoco mas a Jeremy –je… estas temblando, pero no te haré nada malo…- susurrándole al oído del moreno –solo deseo poseerte, te haré sentir bien- su voz resonaba en la mente de Rigby quien trataba de moverse pero le era imposible, el peso y fuerza del contrario era mucho mayor.

-No… no lo hagas- Rigby intentaba controlarse al hablar, no quería emitir sonidos raros, Jeremy ya le estaba acariciando y Rigby no podía evitar reaccionar, su cuerpo parecía hacerlo por si solo, sentía aquella respiración tan cerca y su mano deslizándose bajo su ropa –tranquilo, te aseguro que te gustara… te haré sentir mejor que ese tonto ojiazul- murmuro Jeremy nuevamente al oído de Rigby, éste tembló un poco, estremeciéndose –"no, no quiero que nadie mas me toque… tonto Mordecai, ¿Dónde estas?... solo quiero que él me toque… nada mas"- repitió en su mente y saco fuerza –dije… ¡que no!- se libero un poco dándole un puñetazo en la cara -¡suéltame! ¡No quiero nada contigo!- le grito ya con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Jeremy recibió el golpe que le tumbo los lentes pero solo eso, pues no lo movió ni un centímetro de lugar –humm… no debiste hacer eso- dijo con malicia y mirándole mas frió y serio, algo aterrador, como un águila a su presa desde lo alto, le tomo bruscamente de las muñecas y las elevo sujetándolas con una sola mano –quería ser suave… quería hacerlo del modo fácil pero no me dejas mas opción, tendré que hacerlo del modo difícil y así obligarte a caer en el infierno- al decir eso Rigby sintió un miedo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se sintió perdido cuando Jeremy destrozo su playera de un solo jalón y creyó realmente que ya no tendría salvación –"¡Mordecai!"- grito en su interior ya llorando.

De pronto la puerta se abrió intempestivamente, ambos quedaron quietos para ver de quién se trataba –¡idiota! ¡Mi auto!- chillaba Chad al ver como había quedado abollado su hermoso auto –oye lo siento, pero teníamos que entrar rápido- Mordecai quien estaba en el asiento del conductor miro a ambos con el rostro hecho una furia -¡Aléjate de Rigby!- echándosele encima a Jeremy, ambos dieron al suelo y comenzaron a pelear.

-¡ah!... eres pésimo incluso para pelear Mordecai- Jeremy arremetía contra el ojiazul dándole unos buenos puñetazos y patadas -¡no puedes ni siquiera ser sincero contigo!- cuando lo aventó, éste dio contra una vidriera –vete, que lastima me das… eres patético- la voz de Jeremy sonaba un poco amenazante.

-¡aaahh!... argg…- Mordecai grito de dolor al sentir los vidrios y la dureza del mueble pegar contra su cuerpo –humm… tsk… ¡ya cállate!- arremetió Mordecai contra Jeremy dándose un golpe mutuo.

Rigby ya estaba al otro lado de la habitación junto a Chad quien harto de ver eso finalmente grito -¡ya basta!- grito que resonó en toda la habitación. Ambos jóvenes dejaron de pelear y miraron a Chad quien ya estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, Jeremy mostró una cara de preocupación.

-Chad…- murmuro su nombre y fue con él –perdón… pero…- Chad solo le alejo un poco con sus manos, luego le sujeto y tumbo al suelo –arg… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Jeremy intrigado, Chad solo miro a Rigby y Mordecai -¡salgan! ¡Corran!-

Ambos atendieron de inmediato y salieron del lugar, Mordecai con algo de esfuerzo pues estaba herido pero finalmente corrieron hacia el bosque. En la cabaña Jeremy forcejeo hasta zafarse de Chad -¡¿Qué haces?!- grito un poco desesperado pero en vez de correr tras ellos se quedo quieto pues Chad no parecía encontrarse bien -¿Chad?... ay… no, no de nuevo por favor… si hago esto es solo para encubrirte… ¡no me lo hagas mas difícil!-

Chad solo sonrió de un modo malicioso –je… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿no que te gustaba esta parte de mi?- se acerco un poco a Jeremy –amor… ¿de verdad intentabas abandonarme?- tomándole del rostro -¿tanto te fastidio?... ¿acaso no vez que solo quiero estar contigo?- su sonrisa macabra no desaparecía.

Jeremy le miro y sonrió –claro que lo se… pero siempre que te comportas así lastimas a alguien, si lo ibas a hacer tenia que ser con alguien que valiera la pena- contesto en un tono algo frió –no iba a reemplazarte, iba a tomar tu crimen y convertirlo en el mío…- dijo mirándole fijamente, Chad le miro incrédulo y le soltó, Jeremy tomo sus manos –no quiero que acabes al fondo del abismo, mejor seré yo quien se hunda…-

Chad volvió en si en ese momento y cacheteo a Jeremy -¡tonto!- sollozando. Jeremy le miro intrigado –ah… ya volviste… auch, ¿y eso por qué?- le miro robándose la mejilla. Chad levanto su mirada inflando un poco los cachetes –eres un tonto… no quiero que te hundas solo, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado…- hablaba pausado por las lagrimas y tristeza que le causaban un nudo en la garganta -¡No me dejes aquí en la tierra! ¡No quiero estar solo! ¡Que yo quiero ir al infierno contigo!- aferrándose a la camisa de Jeremy y acurrucándose en su pecho para llorar.

Jeremy le miro y soltó una leve risa –en verdad… ¿no te importa ser arrastrado al infierno? ¿Tanto así me amas?- preguntando un poco desconcertado y abrazándole. El pequeño le miro y un poco molesto le dijo -¡claro que te amo, ¿quieres que te mande un what'up para que lo entiendas?!...-pero justo antes de continuar ya había sido atrapado por los labios del mas alto –mmm… Jere… my- separándose un poco.

-Chad…- Jeremy susurro su nombre con ternura –perdóname- abrazándole fuerte para finalmente llorar, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro ajeno –lo siento… no volveré a arrastrarte a la oscuridad… te amo- Chad abrazo a su novio con dulzura –también te amo, te perdono…- le susurro confortándolo –"pero solo no me abandones… no me traiciones"- pensó para si. Una suave cortina naranja les arropaba, ambos unidos por la fría oscuridad.

-Jeremy…- Chad murmuro acostado en la cama al lado de su amor -¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Jeremy abrazado a él, ambos bajo aquel cielo estrellado –no nada…- Jeremy solo suspiro y se quedo dormido finalmente, Chad por el contrario se quedo pensando muchas cosas –"no quiero que me suelte… ni que me olvide… lo siento Jeremy, pero seré yo quien te arrastre conmigo… pero esta noche me dejare envolver con tus alas."- dándole un suave y fugaz beso sello esas palabras en su corazón.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Contigo pero solo.

 _"Cada vez que me encuentro cerca de ti solo logras lastimarme."_

Mientras tanto el otro par de chicos corría y corría hasta adentrarse profundamente en el bosque, hasta que no pudieron correr más. Mordecai estaba muy cansado y lastimado, pero no lo hacia notar mucho, llegaron hasta lo mas profundo, la noche ya era presente ahí y el bosque no era un buen lugar para permanecer por mucho tiempo.

-ay… oye… descansemos… un rato- dijo Mordecai recargándose contra un árbol, su voz sonaba entrecortada por el cansancio, se derrumbo contra el árbol y el suelo, revisando sus heridas que no eran muy profundas –"genial, aun puedo continuar"- dijo aliviado para si mismo y Rigby solo estaba como a cinco metros de distancia de él en otro árbol –ay…- suspiro y se levanto para acercarse a él -¿Rigby?-

El joven moreno solo le miro molesto –déjame en paz- murmuro y se giro para darle completamente la espalda a Mordecai, quien le hablo igual de molesto -¡oye por lo menos podrías darme las gracias por ir a rescatarte!- sintió un dolor punzante luego de eso pero no le puso mucha atención solo continuo hasta estar a unos pasos de él.

Rigby al escuchar eso por fin estallo – ¡pues si son las gracias lo que quieres pues bien, gracias!- se levanto muy molesto a pesar de que hace un momento estaba feliz por verle de nuevo -¡ya lo dije, ahora lárgate y déjame solo!- le dio la espalda nuevamente para salir corriendo.

-¡Rigby!... argg… mapache tonto- salio corriendo tras él hasta finalmente alcanzarlo y tomándolo del brazo le jalo para impedir que siguiera corriendo. Rigby al sentirlo quiso zafarse pero no pudo hacerlo -¡suéltame!- su grito hacia eco en la profundidad de aquel bosque, rasguñaba el brazo de Mordecai y le jalaba para intentar soltarse pero Mordecai no le dejaría ir.

-¡No!- grito Mordecai poniéndose mas molesto -¡no voy a dejarte ir, vine por ti y no me iré de este bosque si no te llevo conmigo!- le grito jalándolo y apresándolo contra su pecho –ya basta… no quiero discutir- su voz sonaba un poco mas débil, quizás por las heridas que tenia, era claro que algunos vidrios habían entrado en su piel haciéndole sangrar.

Rigby no podía controlarse al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de Mordecai pero no quería nuevamente ser herido, sabia que saliendo del bosque lo único seguro era que volverían como antes, Mordecai regresaría a brazos de esa mujer y Rigby volvería con su corazón roto de nuevo –"no se puede romper mas de lo que ya esta"- pensaba mientras de alguna forma su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y empujar a Mordecai –no…- murmuro, recordando todas las veces que éste le había tocado y hecho sentir el placer, todas las veces que le lastimo simplemente yéndose y finalmente aquello que lo rompió todo.

"Nunca debimos pasar la línea de amigos."

Al recordar eso su corazón por fin rompió en llanto, con todas sus fuerzas empujo a Mordecai -¡No!... ¡ya no mas!- le miro con los ojos llorosos, la expresión de Mordecai era de asombro e incertidumbre -¿no mas?... ¿a que te...?- pero antes de poder continuar Rigby le grito de nuevo.

-¡Que ya no quiero que me toques, no quiero que te me acerques, ni tampoco que me ayudes…!- hablaba lo mas claro que podía dado las lagrimas -¡no quiero seguir siendo simplemente tu amigo, pero tampoco quiero ser tu desahogo!... tsk…- rompió en llanto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y apretando con los puños la tierra -¡yo no quiero ser solo un juego de una noche Mordecai… tonto…yo te amo!- grito eso con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo eco en el aire.

Mordecai solo le miro y bajo la mirada, se sentía realmente culpable por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento su amigo, pero no podía dar un paso adelante sin dar dos hacia atrás –"¿qué demonios he estado haciendo?"- se preguntaba para si intentando encontrar la respuesta en su confundido corazón, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer lentamente y aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. No sabia qué decía o hacer –"di algo… ¡vamos di algo, estupido Mordecai!"- se gritaba a si mismo –"o lo perderás para siempre…"- se reclamo el solo durante unos segundos que para el fueron como horas.

-Rigby…yo…- cuando por fin le nombro sonó su celular, Mordecai lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, no era sorpresa de quien se trataba pero igual no se decidió a contestar hasta que escucho el ruido de su compañero levantándose –Rigby…- le llamo de nuevo, mirándole y dejando que el celular sonara una y otra vez, repetidamente.

-Contéstale… sabes que ella se molestara si no lo haces…- muy débilmente pronuncio eso, elevando un poco su rostro y develando una mirada vacía y melancólica, el celular seguía sonando y eso ponía de nervios a Rigby -¡contéstale!... ¡regresa con ella!... ¡y deja de lastimarme de una buena vez!- tras gritarle eso salio corriendo nuevamente, entre la lluvia podía camuflar fácilmente sus lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar –"¿Por qué viniste?... ¿Por qué lo llame?... yo…yo jamás debí conocerte"- repitió en su mente, mientras todos los recuerdos con su amigo daban flechazos en su cabeza –"desearía… jamás haberme enamorado de ti"- corrió y corrió hasta entrar a una pequeña cueva, refugiándose en si mismo.

Mordecai solo le miro correr pero por mas que quiso seguirlo sus piernas no respondían y el celular seguía sonando –"¿Qué haces? ¡muévete!... eres un idiota… ¡necesitas decidir ya!…"- apretando los dientes, tomo fuerte el celular y finalmente contesto –hola Margarita…- ella sonaba muy molesta y preocupada –si, lo se… no, Rigby no volverá… ya lo se pero…- cuando dijo eso, recuerdos de su pasado atravesaron su mente, Margarita solo intentaba convencerle de que volviera y de que dejara que Rigby regresara solo por su cuenta –"no, no lo puedo abandonar… de nuevo"- decidido y aspirando hondo le dijo a la mujer que creyó haber amado –voy a buscarlo- finalmente colgó y apago el celular para correr a buscar a su compañero.

En el trayecto, Mordecai pensó muchas cosas pero aun no estaba seguro de lo que sentía hacia Rigby, no sabia si era amor, cariño o simplemente el hecho de que quería hacer las pases para sentirse mejor. Las ultimas palabras de su amigo resonaban fuerte en su mente pero no lograba encontrar una respuesta para eso, deseaba simplemente pedirle perdón y ya, que todo volviera a ser como era antes pero muy en el fondo sabia que eso no podría ser nunca mas -¡Rigby!...¡Rigby!- repetía su nombre varias veces entre la oscuridad, los relámpagos y el viento le hacían mas difícil buscarle pero no dejaría de hacerlo -¡Rigby!... ¡oye perdóname, jamás quise causarte tanto daño… estaba confundido, y aun lo estoy… escucha solo quiero que me perdones, no quiero regresar sin mi hermano!-

Rigby pudo escucharle a pesar de todo ya que no estaba muy lejos pero igual se negó a salir –"¿aun me considera su hermano?... que tonto, tsk... aun no entiende nada de lo que le dije"- para si, ocultandose y abrazado a sus rodillas por el frio mientras que Mordecai gritaba constantemente para que le escuchara pero sin saberlo atrajo la atención de alguien mas.

De pronto una pandilla de maleantes apareció –vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí?- el mas rudo de ellos se acerco a Mordecai –parece que no estas en tu casa, eh, niñato- al escucharle decir eso los demás rieron y sacaron sus bates, cadenas e incluso pistolas. Mordecai estaba nervioso –oigan, no quiero pelear… simplemente me iré y ya… solo estoy buscando a alguien, si me permiten encontrarlo nos iremos y no volveremos aquí- pero apenas acabo de decir eso, los maleantes se le echaron encima.

Riendo y burlándose de él le golpearon, a pesar de que Mordecai se defendía no podía contra tantos, la tormenta empeoraba y los relámpagos resonaban en todo el bosque, uno de ellos alumbro incluso todo el terreno y se pudo escuchar a lo lejos -¿eh?...- Rigby sintió un fuerte escalofrió dentro suyo al escuchar y ver ese relámpago -¿Mordecai?...- mirando afuera de la cueva en la que estaba, pensó si realmente debería ir a socorrerle –"¿por qué debería?... es un idiota, de seguro solo me asuste por el rayo, seguramente ya se marcho a casa el muy estupido…"- pero no podía dejar de sentir esa angustia en su interior.

-¡aaah!... tsk… argg…- Mordecai cayo de rodillas al suelo por los fuertes golpes que le arremetían, apenas podía ver, estaba perdiendo la visibilidad poco a poco pero igual no se había rendido aun –"no me iré sin él"- apenas podía levantarse, respirando muy agitado y con dificultad.

Los tipos le miraron y el líder hablo –je… eres resistente, pero no te dejaremos ir así nada mas- saco la pistola y le apunto a pocos metros de distancia –veamos si también eres inmune a esto- sin pensarlo mucho tiro del gatillo. Mordecai sentía su corazón correr a mil por hora, solo se quedo quieto, mirando con miedo aquella arma, instintivamente cerro sus ojos al escuchar el gatillo sonar.

Pero la bala no impacto en él -¿¡Qué diablos?!- grito el sujeto seguido por los gritos de asombro de sus demás seguidores; cuando Mordecai abrió los ojos noto un cuerpo delante suyo que había recibió el disparo, todo delante suyo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Las voces de los hombres se iban borrando poco a poco a medida que salían corriendo mientras que el ojiazul se lanzaba para cacharle antes de que cayese al suelo.

-¡Rigby!-

El eco resonó en todo el oscuro bosque. Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Miradas nostálgicas.

" _Deseo infinitamente que vuelvas a molestarme."_

-¡Rigby!- aquel grito resonó en la profundidad del bosque, los maleantes ya habían huido del lugar y Mordecai sostenía entre sus brazos a su amigo, podía sentir el calor de la sangre fluir y deseaba que no fuera grave, se quito su chamarra para cubrirle con ella.

Rigby solo intentaba aguantar el dolor –auch… ha… Mordecai…- levanto como pudo la mirada para verle -¿estas bien?- le pregunto sonriendo aunque por dentro sentía mucho frió, a pesar de tener la calidez de la ropa de Mordecai.

Mordecai le miro y ya sollozando le dijo –tsk… ¿qué si yo estoy bien? ¡Idiota!...- lo abrazo contra su pecho -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- sollozaba en el cuerpo de su amigo y Rigby podía sentir esas calidas gotas en su rostro, pero no dijo nada mas, ya que ni el mismo sabia por qué lo había hecho.

-"No lo se"- dijo para si observando apenas como Mordecai le levantaba y corría con él en brazos –"no merecías que te salvara… pero… aun así lo hice"-

Mordecai pudo sentir que el corazón de Rigby iba cada vez mas lento, se asusto al sentir eso y al mirarle noto que sus ojos parecían cada vez mas vacíos -¿Rigby?...- le movió un poco pero no tuvo respuesta alguna, en ese momento se levanto y salio corriendo intentando buscar una salida de ahí hacia la carretera. La angustia le invadía, se sentía el peor ser en el mundo por dejar que todo eso pasara –"si yo no lo hubiese dejado ir… si no fuera tan indeciso… si no lo hubiese herido…"- repetía para si mientras corría.

Fue un recorrido largo pero por fin pudo dar con la carretera –ha… por fin- jadeaba de cansancio pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que Rigby le respondiera aunque sea con una queja -¿Rigby?... vamos, háblame… di algo… lo que sea- lo movía ligeramente en sus brazos, Rigby apenas abría los ojos solamente pero con eso era mas que suficiente para tranquilizar un poco a Mordecai.

Intento hacer señas a los coches, pero la lluvia era tan intensa que apenas y podía llamar la atención en aquel camino oscuro -¡por favor ayúdenme!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que él también se encontraba herido. Con el frió, la lluvia y el dolor que sentía apenas y podía seguir manteniéndose en pie, sus piernas temblaban y finalmente cayo de rodillas al suelo –perdóname…- susurro entre sollozos a su amigo, abrazándolo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lo ultimo que vio fueron los faros de un auto que les alumbraron, luego de eso, oscuridad y nada mas.

Entre sus sueños podía ver cada una de las memorias pasadas, pasaban frente a él, cada momento cargado de emociones que le hacían presión en su pecho –"Rigby… perdón… perdón… perdón…"- repetía dentro suyo hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos, respirando agitado y desconcertado.

-Tranquilo no es bueno que se levante así, pero veo que se encuentra bien-

La voz serena lo calmo un poco, al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver al doctor y junto a él una enfermera que checaba sus signos vitales, cayo en la cuenta de que se encontraba en una cama de hospital, tenia vendajes en sus piernas, abdomen y tocando su rostro pudo sentir que también tenia algunas gasas –auch…- el doctor le dijo que tuvo suerte de que sus heridas no fuesen profundas ni de gravedad pero que necesitaba reposo por lo menos todo el día.

Mordecai suspiro y rápidamente se levanto de la cama -¡¿Dónde esta el chico que venia conmigo?!- pregunto un poco exaltado y tomando de la bata al doctor, éste le pidió que se calmara y se sentara de nuevo, que no era bueno que se alterara en ese momento, muy a regañadientes Mordecai obedeció y se sentó en la cama.

-Su amigo, presentaba una herida de bala… afortunadamente se le pudo extraer y cerrar la herida pero perdió mucha sangre…-

Mordecai sintió que su corazón daba un vuelvo al escuchar eso, que un doctor el dijera "pero" significaba siempre algo malo, quizás algo muy malo. Mordecai apretó sus muños en sus rodillas mientras miraba un poco hacia abajo, temblaba de miedo por lo que le pudieran decir, sintió la mano del doctor en su hombro y eso le hizo voltear hacia arriba, miro una leve sonrisa que le tranquilizo un poco.

-Se encuentra estable pero no ha despertado y tuvimos que colocarle una mascarilla para que pueda respirar…- el doctor miro a la puerta y le dejo –lo dejo solo, creo que alguien vino a visitarle, debería agradecer a la señorita que lo salvo- finalizando dio la espalda a Mordecai para salir de la habitación.

Mordecai se quedo ahí, levanto la mirada un poco y sonrió levemente, solo una pequeña sonrisa fingida pues no quería preocupar a Margarita con lo que tenía dentro de él. Cuando la chica lo vio no pudo evitar echarse a sus brazos y llorar, Mordecai solo la rodeo con un brazo para consolarla –estoy bien… - levanto la mirada para observar que Eileen también se encontraba ahí, parecía que había llorado por sus ojos rojos y algo hinchados pero solo le leve sonrió, la chica de lentes le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una seña de que esperaría afuera. Mordecai pudo ver que se alejaba por el pasillo, quizás a ver a Rigby.

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo su mente, dejo de abrazar a la joven quien finalmente se separo de él –lo siento, estaba muy preocupada…- comento riendo levemente y al mirarle pudo notar la cara de distancia y angustia -¿Mordecai?...- se sentó en una silla al lado de él y poso su mano sobre la suya –tranquilo, Rigby estará bien- le miro sonriéndole aun con esos rastros de lagrimas –Eileen esta con él, seguro teniendo a la persona que ama a su lado, se recuperara pronto y siendo sus amigos podremos apoyarlo-

Aquellas palabras pegaron fuerte en el corazón de Mordecai, pues sabia que Eileen solo era una amiga para Rigby, que la persona que amaba se encontraba en esa habitación y que era un estupido al no darse cuenta antes de esos sentimientos. Resonaba en su cabeza aquella confesión.

"Mordecai… tonto… ¡yo te amo!" esas palabras no podía sacárselas de la cabeza y solo suspiro un poco mirando a Margarita y tomando sus manos entre las suyas –Margarita… necesito estar solo un rato, me quedare esta noche y mañana creo que estaré mejor…- le sonrió levemente y soltó sus manos, Margarita sintió algo extraño, no era la misma mirada de cuando le conoció, no era la misma mirada que siempre le daba cuando la veía pero no quiso preguntar nada –claro Mordecai, descansa- se acerco a darle un beso para despedirse pero Mordecai hizo un leve movimiento evasivo lo cual Margarita se le hizo raro -¿Mordecai?... ¿qué te pasa?- le cuestiono por fin.

Mordecai le miro como si no supiese de qué hablaba –nada… ¿por qué? Solo estoy cansado, fue un día muy largo el de ayer- le dijo en un tono serio y solo la abrazo para despedirse –te veo mañana- levemente sonriendo. Margarita solo asintió y salio de la habitación sin decir nada mas, en cuanto se alejo Mordecai salio de la habitación para buscar la de Rigby, pero se topo pronto con Eileen –ah… Eileen… hola- saludo algo nervioso.

Eileen le miro y sonrió –hola Mordecai ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto con curiosidad. El joven le miro y sobando un poco su nuca contesto –si, ya estoy mejor… creí que te habías ido con Margarita...- dijo intrigado –ah si ese era el plan pero me dijo que si nos veíamos luego en su casa ya que no quería pasar la noche sola…- la chica se le quedo viendo unos instantes –la habitación de Rigby esta dos puertas mas-

Mordecai le miro y sonrió –gracias, iré a verle un rato… oye Eileen…- apenas iba a pronunciar algo cuando la misma chica le hizo callar posando su dedo índice en sus labios –no me digas nada, solo asegúrate de no volver a lastimarlo- sonrió y luego se marcho –adiós Mordecai y también deberías hablar con Margarita… cuando te sientas mejor, no quiero ver sufrir a ninguno de los dos pero alguno tendrá que hacerlo y aceptarlo- después de decir eso siguió su camino.

Mordecai sabia a lo que se refería Eileen pero se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que ella ya lo sabia, quizás Rigby le había dicho algo y todo este tiempo fingieron salir juntos –"tonto mapache"- pensó caminado hacia la habitación, cuando le miro casi se suelta a llorar, al verlo sintió todo el peso de la culpa caerle encima. Rigby estaba en cama, con suero y conectado a un respirador con la mascarilla, parecía dormido y muy apacible pero para Mordecai eso no era normal, solo una vez lo había visto en una cama de hospital pero aquella vez no fue tan grave –Rigby…- murmuro su nombre en susurro y se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-Hola amigo…- le murmuro en susurro pero como lo suponía, no obtuvo respuesta –eres un tonto… si me amabas…- no pudo aguantar mas y soltó en llanto sobre él –si me amabas por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio… Rigby…dímelo… dime que soy un tonto, que soy un idiota… que debí hacerte caso…- apenas podía hablar por el nudo en la garganta que se le formaba –háblame… grítame, moléstame… quiero ir tu voz chillona… de nuevo…- dentro de si se culpaba por todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora no podría remediarlo, deseaba dentro de su ser que su compañero despertara.

Finalmente le dejo y regreso a su habitación, dándole una ultima mirada –"deseo infinitamente que vuelvas a molestarme"- repitió en su mente una y otra vez, aquella noche fría.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: débil palpitar.

" _Grito tu nombre al viento… sin obtener respuesta."_

A la mañana siguiente el doctor dio de alta a Mordecai y le dijo que lo único que ocupaba seria no volver a meterse en problemas, Mordecai le dio las gracias y pregunto por Rigby y su estado, el doctor solo le dijo que tenia que tener fe. Mordecai sabia que eso lo no lo dejaba muy tranquilo, eso solo quería decir que es muy probable que no despierte. No quiso hablarle a Margarita ni a nadie, cuando llego al parque al parecer todos estaban al tanto del asunto –"bueno, ella les aviso"- pensó pero no quiso decir nada mas.

El día transcurrió normal, un poco lento pero Mordecai no podía dejar de trabajar, de hecho lo hacia para poder distraerse en algo mas, una vez que termino corrió rápidamente a dejar todo a la bodega y salio de ahí para ir al hospital pero cuando salio sonó su celular, Mordecai ya sabia de quién se trataba –"rayos…"- no le contesto y dejo que sonara una y otra vez, lo dejo así hasta que unas cuadras adelante se la topo.

-Hola Mordecai- saludo Margarita un poco seria y cruzada de brazos -¿vas al hospital?- le pregunto acercándose mas a él.

-ah… si, voy a ver a Rigby- comento nervioso el ojiazul, evitándole la mirada pues no quería confrontarla ahora. Margarita le miro y le mostró el celular -¿Por qué no me contestabas? –Su tono de voz era un poco mas fuerte pues estaba molesta por lo de la noche anterior -¿por qué no me dijiste que te habían dado de alta? Acabo de ir al hospital, me preocupe cuando no te encontré, me alivie un poco cuando supe que te habían dado de alta pero pudiste haberme llamado-

Mordecai suspiro y la miro –lo siento- bajo la mirada un poco y Margarita dejo de hablar. Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que la chica lanzo un suspiro de resignación –esta bien, pero ¿podrías decirme qué te pasa? Andas raro desde ayer- no le dejo avanzar, pues quería una respuesta y la quería ya.

Mordecai estaba nervioso porque tenía que confrontarla pero recordó las palabras que Eileen le había dicho y eran muy ciertas así que suspiro y le miro –tenemos que hablar-. Aquella frase nunca significaba un buen final, ambos caminaron juntos pero nunca se dirigieron las miradas hasta llegar al departamento, Margarita no le miro ni dijo nada hasta que llegaron.

-¿Por qué?...- ya no aguantaba dentro suyo esa angustia y cuando Mordecai le miro pudo notar que estaba llorando –Margarita… no, no llores- le dijo intentando acercarse a ella –"no me lo hagas mas difícil"- pensó pero ella le rechazo y girándose le dijo con todo el enojo que traía dentro -¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?... ¿Por qué tenias que esperar hasta ahora? ¡Ahora que ya te amo, que te necesito!…- apenas podía hablar pero igual se le acerco y le dio una bofetada -¡tonto! ¡¿Es que acaso no te gusto?, ¿no soy bonita?... ¿o qué es?!- Mordecai dejo que Margarita se desahogara todo lo que quisiera y finalmente, sentados en el sofá intento tomarle de la mano pero ella le siguió rechazando –lo siento… si me gustabas, pensé que te amaba pero… no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mi mismo- Margarita le dio la espalda todo el tiempo –solo vete…- fue su decisión final.

Mordecai se levanto del sofá y fue directo a la puerta, miro atrás una ultima vez pero ella no le miro solo se quedo ahí, abrazada a si misma –perdón…- murmuro ligero y cerro la puerta tras de si, se quedo un momento ahí pensando –"no creí que la escena se repetiría"- recordando aquella noche donde todo empezó. Abandonando aquel edificio se marcho rumbo al hospital. Margarita al no escucharle mas, limpio su rostro y miro por la ventana, alcanzo a ver como corría –Mordecai… esto es lo mejor, yo no te merezco- sacando su celular le mando un mensaje a Eileen.

Unos minutos después Eileen había llegado al departamento –Margarita…- entro y le miro en el sofá, sobre ella una cobija y viendo la televisión. –Hola Eileen, finalmente tenias razón…- dijo la joven pelirroja intentando no llorar pero sin éxito, Eileen fue con ella y se sentó a su lado abrazándola –tenias razón, si seguía jugando con Mordecai me haría mas daño a mi…- Eileen no le había dicho nada a Margarita sobre los sentimientos de Rigby pero si le dijo hace tiempo que si seguía insegura de dar el siguiente paso con Mordecai, probablemente el amor hacia ella ya no seria tan fuerte –debí haberle dicho que lo quería hace un año… en vez de seguir jugando- lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de su amiga.

Finalmente Eileen le dio un abrazo fuerte –no es totalmente tu culpa… Mordecai debió poner en claro sus sentimientos y no hacerse el tonto con todo lo que paso- intentaba hacerla sentir mejor pero sentía que no podría hacerlo –"me duele que duela… yo también estoy muy triste, Margarita"- pensó dentro suyo abrazándola y finalmente llorando junto con ella.

Mordecai llego corriendo al hospital, tuvo que esperar un poco para poder ver al doctor que estaba tratando a Rigby pero por fin pudo hablar con él –doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra...?- pero antes de que pudiese terminar el doctor le contesto –oh joven Mordecai, se encuentra… estable aun pero no hemos detectado movimiento o reaccion alguna- posando su mano en el hombro de Mordecai –quizás un amigo cerca lo ayude- después de darle unas palmadas le dejo, Mordecai fue directo a la habitación de su amigo, justo como ayer, no parecia haber hecho movimiento alguno, seguía igual de apacible.

No podía evitar mirarlo con nostalgia y tristeza –Rigby…- se sentó nuevamente a su lado y tomo su mano entre las suyas –je, es curioso… nunca pensé que terminaría andando con Margarita y ya te lo había dicho, fue gracias a ti pero…- le hablaba en voz alta como si realmente pudiera escucharlo –nunca pensé que serias tú… acabo de terminar mi relación con ella, fue duro y difícil pero es lo mejor después de todo…- continuo hablando con él durante horas, solo salio para tomar aire o comer un poco.

Cada día fue igual a partir de entonces, después del trabajo iba directo al hospital para verle, de vez en cuando se topaba con Eileen pero solo intercambiaban saludos. El cielo se hacia gris y entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas frió hacia. Como Mordecai había terminado con Margarita regreso al parque. Cuando dormía sentía aquel cuarto mucho mas frió, apenas y podía conciliar el sueño en aquellos días, solo pensaba y recordaba todo lo que había pasado.

Cada noche sus sueños eran invadidos por pesadillas en las que Rigby moría, siempre se levantaba asustado y agitado, miraba a su alrededor buscándole y solo veía aquel trampolín vació, aquel rincón frió y solitario. Benson no paraba de regañarlo por estar siempre tan distraído, antes no le molestaba pero ahora Mordecai estaba casi al mismo nivel que Rigby en distracción y haraganeo cosa que al ojiazul lo tenia sin cuidado pues ahora lo único que le importaba realmente era Rigby, iba a diario al hospital y a veces se quedaba toda la noche con la esperanza de que despertara. Un día se quedo dormido junto a él cuando escucho entrar a alguien.

-Hola Mordecai- Eileen entro a la habitación para cambiar las flores, Mordecai se estiro y despabiló, cuando le miro sonrió y soltó una leve risa –ven, vamos a caminar un rato…- le ofreció la mano y Mordecai asintió despacio. Salieron al jardín y caminaron hasta sentarse junto a la fuente, se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que.

-Eileen…- Mordecai no sabia qué decirle exactamente –Rigby y tú… ¿siguen…?- estaba a punto de preguntarle si seguían juntos pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-No, Rigby me lo dejo claro aquel día del concierto… pero, fingimos seguir para no despertar sospechas- a Mordecai le sorprendió eso pero no dijo nada y dejo que la chica continuara –no me molesto, pero… me dolía mucho cuando me llamaba y lloraba por tu causa, siempre intente apoyarlo en todo pero hubo un momento en que deje de hacerlo quizás porque sentía celos o quizás porque debía enfrentarlo solo, aquel día en la cafetería lo que te dije fue cierto pero duro, lo siento…- Eileen hacia leves pausas y miraba a Mordecai de reojo.

Suspirando finalmente el ojiazul hablo –no tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa… y agradezco que cuides siempre de Rigby je… tiene un amigo muy tonto y algo distraído- refiriéndose a si mismo –y ¿qué te han dicho los doctores? Tú siempre estas antes de que yo llegue…- le pregunto algo serio pero con un tono de voz suave.

Eileen suspiro también –Rigby se encuentra en coma y los doctores no saben si despierte o no, solo me dicen que hacen lo que pueden para mantenerlo estable, pero sabes se que despertara… -sonrió tiernamente –estoy segura porque tú siempre estas con él, no es a mi a quien desea ver cuando despierte pero si algo esta claro es que quizás él esta perdido en un sueño profundo…- pauso un momento.

-El doctor me dijo que la compañía de un amigo serviría e incluso he estado hablándole y grito su nombre al viento pero sigo sin obtener respuesta- agacho nuevamente la mirada cuando dijo eso pues ya no sabia qué mas hacer, solo deseaba que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría.

-Lo se… ya paso casi un mes desde el incidente, se que aun no habido respuesta pero- dejo caer unas lagrimas –se que despertara, eso deseo y lo se… pero no soy yo quien puede hacerlo despertar- miro a Mordecai sonriendo pero con ligeras lagrimas en sus ojos.

Mordecai negó con su cabeza al mirarle –no es cierto, yo le he lastimado mas que nadie… no podría ser yo, tú deberías serlo…- hablo un poco mas fuerte -¿por qué Rigby no puede entender lo que has hecho por él?... eres tú quien debería estar a su lado, no yo- cuando finalizo Eileen tomo su mano entre las suyas y sonrió.

-Pero para Rigby no es así… yo lo quiero y solo quiero que sea muy feliz, pero el no me quiere a mi ya te lo dije…- le soltó y se levanto –solo tú puedes hacerlo pero aun no le has dicho lo que sientes en realidad y quizás él solo esta esperando eso- suspiro y después de limpiar su rostro le sonrió.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?... creí que estabas muy enojada o algo así- comento Mordecai algo intrigado por la actitud de Eileen y ella le contesto –porque somos amigos, y los amigos siempre están para ayudar y perdonar…- finalmente dio media vuelta para irse –mi clase empieza en una hora y quiero llegar temprano, adiós-

-Oye…- se levanto y le grito para impedir que se fuera –solo una pregunta… ¿cómo esta Margarita?- pregunto algo temeroso pero necesitaba saberlo.

Eileen le sonrió –ella no te odia Mordecai, al igual que yo ella solo esta herida… pero estoy segura de que sigue siendo tu amiga, solo… necesita tiempo- sonrió –adiós Mordecai- finalmente camino hasta alejarse.

Mordecai regreso lentamente al interior del hospital un poco desconcertado e intrigado, sabia que Margarita estaba furiosa y que quizás ya no podían ser ni siquiera amigos pero las palabras de Eileen le motivaron un poco, el hecho de que siguiera sonriente quizás era por fortaleza –"tal vez ella se hace la fuerte por sus demás amigos"- pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo –"je… debería aprender de ella"- mientras caminaba empezó a ver mucha gente que se dirigía corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo.

La gente iba gritando cosas como "debemos estabilizarlo", "su pulso se cae", "traigan el desfibrilador", en cuanto escucho eso Mordecai se quedo un momento paralizado –"no… no puede ser"- salio corriendo en cuanto sus piernas se lo permitieron. Al estar cerca de la habitación pudo ver a varios enfermeros e internistas que sacaban a Rigby de la habitación para llevarlo a otro lado -¡hey, esperen!- se acerco pero le detuvieron de inmediato y el doctor le dijo que se calmara –no, no me calmare hasta que me digan a dónde lo llevan- forcejeaba un poco -¿qué paso?...- estaba desesperado y cuando el doctor le dijo lo que pasaba quedo casi en shock –no… no puede ser…- negaba con todas sus fuerzas –"Rigby, no te puedes morir"- repetía en su interior – el doctor solo le decía que rezara por que saliera bien.

Mordecai en ese momento recordó las palabras de Eileen –no… déjenme… ¡déjenme estar con él! ¡Me necesita!- gritaba desesperado mientras unas enfermeras le sujetaban -¡Rigby!- gritaba su nombre soltándose al fin del agarre y salir corriendo hasta donde se llevaron a su amigo –"No me puedes dejar… no ahora que lo se… no voy a dejarte de nuevo, lo prometo pero… tienes que vivir, tienes que vivir"- repitió dentro suyo hasta llegar a la habitación pero unos guardias ya le esperaban –no…¡no, suéltenme!... ¡no entienden, déjenme verlo!- mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas sentía como su propio corazón emitía un débil palpitar como si estuviese conectado con el de su amado -"no dejes de sonar, demuestrame que aún estas vivo"-


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: No sueltes mi mano.

 _"No importa lo mucho que me equivoque se que siempre habrá una persona que me quiera así con todos los defectos que pueda llegar a tener."_

-Por favor joven, cálmese y siéntese no puede ir con él- le decía una enfermera intentando calmarlo dado que Mordecai seguía aferrado a no dejar que se llevaran a su amigo –por favor le ruego que se quede afuera- con la voz lo mas amable posible. -No lo haré, ¡no me voy a calmar hasta que me dejen verlo!- gritaba desesperado forcejeando entre los que le tenían agarrado – ¡necesito verlo, déjenme estar con él!- gritaba sin hacer caso a lo que la enfermera y los demás internistas le decían.

-¡Enfermera! ¡Saque a ese hombre de aquí!- le gritaba el doctor, mientras intentaba reanimar el pulso de Rigby, ya lo había estado intentando desde hace unos minutos y no habían obtenido respuesta lo cual ponía mucho mas alterado a Mordecai, pero finalmente tuvieron que llamar al guardia de seguridad, Mordecai no tuvo mas remedio que esperar afuera de la sala.

Aquellos minutos se convirtieron en horas y Mordecai seguía esperando, dando vueltas en círculos, jugando con sus manos, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse calmado pero sabia que era una perdida de tiempo –"Rigby… no te mueras"- pedía dentro de su corazón que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de su amigo. Saco su celular, pensaba si llamar a Eileen o no, pero solamente tecleaba y repasaba sus contactos una y otra vez, finalmente no lo hizo.

Dentro de la mente del ojiazul lo único que había eran las memorias junto a su amigo, hasta aquel día que se dijeron adiós y aun si lo seguía llamando su amigo cuando dentro de él sabia que no podría ser mas eso –"soy un idiota…"- se había repetido eso a si mismo tantas veces que ya hasta era aburrido, extrañaba la voz de Rigby gritándole, extrañaba las cosas locas que hacia con él –"te extraño…"- veía fijamente la puerta de aquella habitación esperando que se abriera y le dijeran que su amigo estaba bien –"mi amigo… sigo llamándote de esa forma"- suspiro cerrando los ojos, pero pronto escucho el sonido de la puerta y vio al doctor salir –doctor… ¿cómo?...- antes de que pudiera hablar el doctor le contesto con una sonrisa.

–Esta bien pero sigue sin despertar-

Aquello solo consoló un poco a Mordecai -¿puedo verlo?- le pregunto agachando un poco la cabeza, el doctor le dijo que si antes de darle una palmada al hombro y dejarlo pasar, todos los demás enfermeros salieron de la habitación, una vez estuvo sola entro para verlo como antes, conectado al respirador y apaciblemente dormido –por favor…- murmuro antes de ir con él e hincarse a su lado –despierta…- le pedía tomando su mano entre las suyas –Rigby, perdóname… yo…- le miro y comenzó a sollozar –yo te amo- tras eso sintió un pequeño estimulo -¿eh?...- levanto su rostro para corroborar y la mano de Rigby se movía un poco -¿Rigby?- le miro esperando alguna respuesta y pudo ver que sus labios se movían pero no emitía sonido alguno. Mordecai se alegro al ver esos movimientos -¡Rigby!- se le acerco mucho casi pudiendo darle un beso de no ser por la mascarilla que llevaba.

Rigby comenzó a mover sus parpados y fue cuando Mordecai le quito la mascara de oxigeno y se acerco lo mas que pudo sin ponérsele completamente encima –Rigby…- le tomo del rostro y beso profundamente. Mordecai le beso profundamente repitiendo dentro suyo cuanto lo amaba, pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Rigby reaccionaba así que se separo un poco de él pero aun quedando cerca -¿Rigby?- repitió su nombre nuevamente y pudo ver como el moreno abría los ojos lentamente encontrándose con los suyos.

-¿Mordecai?...- dijo débilmente pero muy claro, como si no creyera que él se encontraría ahí, le miro con extrañeza -¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto al sentir en su rostro aquellas lagrimas que derramaba el ojiazul y también podía ver claramente sus ojos llorosos.

-Por nada…- le abrazo cariñosamente muy a sorpresa del moreno que se sonrojo bastante y lo intento quitar -¡Quítate! ¡Estoy herido, me duele!- comenzó a gritarle y Mordecai se levanto un poco dándole oportunidad a Rigby de que le pusiera las manos en la cara para alejarlo –tsk… ajajajaja ¿por qué reaccionas así?- rió Mordecai viéndole -estas todo rojo- le dijo con un tono mas provocador en su voz, el moreno se sonrojo mas -¡cállate! ¡Quítate!- forcejeaba pero no lograba quitarlo de encima.

-No quiero hacerlo, me tuviste con el alma en un hilo…- seguía abrazándole y mirándole –mapache tonto- eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono bastante tierno y no pudo evitar volver a sollozar –no te volveré a dejar ir- le aprisionaba contra si y podían escucharse ambos latidos sonar al unísono. Rigby al escuchar eso no sabia qué sentir –Mordecai… suéltame…- murmuro despacio antes de dejar caer unas lagrimas –"no quiero mas falsas promesas"- pensó dentro suyo y finalmente le dio una cachetada a Mordecai lo que lo hizo quitarse y retroceder -¡oye!.. auch... no tienes que ser tan agresivo- le miro sobandose la mejilla.

Rigby le miraba con ojos llorosos -¡idiota!- le grito e intento levantarse pero al momento de tocar el piso y querer hacerlo no pudo apoyar bien y casi cae al suelo de no ser por Mordecai que le atrapo, habría caído de cara al suelo –ten cuidado…- le dijo serio pero para Rigby cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Mordecai le dolía el pecho -¡suéltame!- intentando zafarse peleando con Mordecai quien no entendía la actitud de Rigby –tsk… te soltare pero déjame ponerte de vuelta en la cama, no puedes caminar aun- le levanto y lo puso sobre la cama pero Rigby en ese momento le mordió el hombro haciendo que Mordecai le soltara –auch… ¿¡qué demonios te pasa?!- le grito por fin con una expresión de molestia.

Rigby le miro y finalmente se lo dijo –no quiero que me toques… - dijo apretando los puños y mirando hacia el suelo, no quería siquiera míralo, cuando Mordecai escucho eso solo sintió dentro suyo una fuerte punzada sin embargo entendió quizás el por qué Rigby decía eso así que le dejo continuar –eres un tonto… ¿ahora si me quieres?- pregunto ya entrecortado por las lagrimas -¡¿tenia que pasarme algo malo para que te dieras cuenta?... no me jodas!- finalmente le miro llorando como niño -¡eres un tonto si crees que te perdonare así y ya por todo lo que me hiciste pasar!- le aventó la almohada.

Mordecai le miro y no pudo pensar mas que –"que lindo se ve"- fue lo único que vino a su mente mirándolo así pero tenia razón, no era nadie para esperar que simplemente le perdonara y le quisiera de nuevo, era realmente tonto así que solo agacho su mirada –"no voy a volver a huir"- se dijo para si y se acerco a Rigby –no lo estoy exigiendo…- le tomo de los brazos mirándole fijo y sincero –te lo pido… déjame intentarlo de nuevo- finalmente poso sus labios en los de Rigby pero no hizo mas hasta que su amigo un poco nervioso cerro los ojos abriendo un poco su boca, lo cual dio pauta a Mordecai para besarle.

Rigby se quedo quito sintiendo aquel beso, finalmente le rodeo con sus brazos y echo a llorar –Mordecai tonto…- murmuro entre besos y solo le miro abrazándolo fuerte, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul. Mordecai solo rió un poco y le acaricio –ya deja de llorar- se quedaron así durante unos minutos hasta que llego el doctor en turno. Al ver la escena no dijo nada pero pidió un momento a ambos para explicarles la situación y hacerle un chequeo a Rigby, por suerte todo salio bien y le dijeron que le darían de alta esta misma tarde.

-Gracias doctor- agradeció Mordecai mirándolo salir y luego sonriéndole a Rigby -¿maravilloso no? Saldrás de aquí… eh ¿Rigby?- le miro pero el moreno solo tenia la mirada perdida hacia abajo -¿qué pasa?- pregunto algo preocupado y el moreno reacciono y rió levemente –si, es genial… pero Mordecai…- le miro serio y eso puso un poco nervioso al ojiazul –hay algo que me inquieta- pauso un momento pero seguía mirándole ahora algo intrigado y deseoso de saber algo, el ojiazul que estaba sentado a su lado se paro -¡aah… ya dímelo! Me estas poniendo nervioso- dijo tapando su rostro sonrojado.

Rigby rió levemente –bueno, quizás es tonto pero durante el tiempo que estuve dormido pude escuchar tu voz, me estaba llamando pero yo no sabia hacia donde ir… estaba asustado de que si te volvía a ver me dejarías de nuevo…- Mordecai escucho atento sin creerlo, pues si, si estaba llamándole constantemente pero nunca creyó que fuera cierto –pero también escuche algo…- levanto su mirada hacia el ojiazul – ¿terminaste tu relación por mi?- deseoso por su respuesta agarraba fuerte la sabana.

Mordecai le miro atónito, sin saber qué contestar –ah… bueno…- desvió un poco su mirada lo cual hizo que Rigby le mirara con molestia -¡ay vas de nuevo!- le grito molesto –¡ya deja de hacerte el tonto y dime la verdad!... ¡¿me quieres o no? ¿qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?! ¡no quiero tener que volver a sufrir por tu culpa!- le grito a punto de llorar otra vez y Mordecai parándose firme –creo que tengo asuntos que arreglar… pero…- le sonrió y se acerco a él pero Rigby no le permitió darle un beso, volteo su rostro y solo le dijo –si realmente me amas… vuelve a mi cuando termines de jugar- tras eso sonrió –pero si no, entonces vete…- Mordecai solo sonrió –te prometo que volveré- esperando el saludo de su amigo quien le miro y sonrió -¿promesa?- chocaron puños para sellarlo.

Rigby salio esa misma noche y fue al parque solo para recibir un reclamo y regaño por parte de Benson -¡Me alegro que no te hayas muerto por culpa de tus idioteces, pero eso no te excusa de que fue tonto lo que hiciste, deberías ser mucho mas conciente de lo que haces Rigby… ¿acaso crees que no me importa tu seguridad? Eres mi empleado y se supone que debo hacerme cargo de estas cosas pero no puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo si te la pasas metiéndote y metiendo a la gente que te rodea en problemas!- tras todo ese griterío Rigby contesto –si, si… ya entendí Benson, no volverá a pasar…- cuando su jefe le escucho -¡eso espero y ahora…!- Benson levanto la mano y Rigby solo cerro los ojos esperando un golpe pero lo que recibió fue una caricia en su cabeza -¿eh?- le miro incrédulo –descansa… tienes un día muy ocupado mañana- su jefe se retiro luego de eso pero no dijo mas solo se quedo algo impresionado por la reacción, a poco tiempo ya estaba rodeado de los abrazos y palmadas de sus demás amigos –oye y ¿dónde esta Mordecai?- pregunto Musculoso a lo que el moreno contesto –tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos pero volverá-

Mordecai había ido a la cafetería, suspiro hondo antes de entrar, sonando la campana Eileen fue la primera en darse cuenta y miro a Margarita quien a pesar de haberle visto siguió limpiando las mesas, así que la chica de lentes se acerco a Mordecai pero él le hizo saber que no era necesario –Margarita…- murmuro y la joven pelirroja sin mirarle le contesto -¿Qué quieres Mordecai?- el joven ojiazul siguió firme –quiero pedirte una disculpa pero no puedo quererte del modo en que tú lo deseas, pensé que podría porque siempre fue así pero ya no… y no es solo por mi- suspiro una vez mas –le prometí a alguien que jamás le abandonaría y ahora entiendo que realmente le confesé mi amor en eso, amo a esa persona y si ya no deseas ser mi amiga lo entenderé pero por favor no te enojes con él- Margarita le escucho pero no hubo respuesta alguna así que Mordecai solo dio media vuelta –adiós…- pero antes de irse le detuvieron, la pelirroja le miro y le dio una cachetada –auch… ¿Qué es el día de "pégale a Mordecai"?- dijo este con un tono de burla para él mismo pues sabia que se merecía esa bofetada.

Margarita le vio y echo a reír –jajaja… no, pero me debías eso y mas…ay- suspiro y finalmente le beso la mejilla –Eileen no tuvo que decirme nada, yo me pude dar cuenta aunque fue tarde pero solo promete que serán felices y que no volverán a cometer una idiotez como esta ¿entendido?- la joven le miro dándole la mano y Mordecai sonrió –si esta bien- le devolvió el saludo –bueno me tengo que ir, adiós y quizás podamos salir los cuatro luego ¿si?- Margarita y Eileen se voltearon a ver –nosotros te llamamos- le dijeron al unísono y sonrieron.

Cuando Mordecai salio de la cafetería finalmente Margarita suspiro -¿qué sucede?- pregunto Eileen curiosa y la pelirroja solo le miro sonriendo –que nunca pensé que ese par seria así de unido, me siento un poco celosa jajaja- Eileen sonrió ante eso –sabes que, yo también pero no me molesta seguir siendo solo su amiga jajaja, bueno sigamos o si no nuestro jefe nos reclamara- continuo limpiando el mostrador y Margarita con las sillas –si…-

Mordecai corrió hasta el parque luego de eso Rigby le estaba esperando en la entrada a la casa y cuando le vio venir sintió un fuerte alivio dentro suyo aunque también sentía algo de miedo, el ojiazul llego jadeando –ah… ha… Rig…by… ya… uff ya estoy aquí- comento entre jadeos y recuperando la respiración, el moreno le miro –Mordecai… ¿no tenias que correr a mi encuentro? Eso es cursi- comento dándole un leve golpe en el hombro pero bueno para el ojiazul fue una caricia –jeje no quería hacerte esperar- cuando Mordecai dijo eso le tomo de la mano jalándole y corriendo a la habitación –ah… ¿Mordecai? Oye… espera no me jales mucho- corría como podía detrás de él.

Al llegar a la habitación, cerro con seguro la puerta tras de si y apago las luces, Mordecai miro sonriendo de lado a Rigby quien le miro un poco asustado -¿Mordecai?... ¡aah!- le empujo un poco cayendo sobre la cama, Mordecai encima de Rigby quien le miraba sonriendo levemente -¿Qué no te puedes esperar? Eres un pervertido- intentando levantarse pero Mordecai se lo impidió apresándolo por las muñecas –ya espere bastante y creo que tú también- murmuro antes de posar los labios en los del moreno e intensificando el beso buscando su lengua para empezar a juguetear, muy pronto el pulso de Rigby aumento sintiendo aquella cercanía no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco en cada roce que tenían aunque fuese con la ropa –ah.. Morde… mmm..cai…mmm…- murmuraba el nombre de su compañero entre besos y éste pronto le fue acariciando por debajo de la ropa.

-ah…ha…- Rigby emitía leves gemidos ante las caricias de Mordecai y solo agarraba con fuerza las sabanas, el ojiazul le miro y bajo sus besos por el cuello ajeno -¿qué sucede?... ¿tanto me extrañabas?- comento de una forma algo sensual mientras recorría el torso de Rigby con su mano y besando su cuello dejando leves marcas -¡cállate!- grito el moreno ante esa pregunta, pero al mirarle Mordecai pudo descubrir que estaba en lo cierto, Rigby tenia un tierno sonrojo en el rostro y cada vez que le acariciaba emitía un leve gemido estremeciéndose un poco.

Finalmente ambos se despojaron de sus ropas, comenzaron a acariciarse el uno al otro –ah… espera Mordecai- Rigby empujo un poco a Mordecai e hizo que se sentara -¿qué haces?- pregunto el ojiazul con interés y Rigby solo sonrió –quiero hacerte algo…- introdujo de lleno el miembro de Mordecai en su boca y comenzó a chuparle, Mordecai al sentir eso se estremeció un poco arqueándose –ha…mmm… Rigby- el ojiazul comenzó a gemir de placer y le sujeto de la cabeza para profundizar la felacion, Rigby continuo con aquel suave vaivén hasta que se separo –ha… aun no- dijo el joven moreno quien se dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas a Mordecai pero solo le miro sin decir nada -¿esperas que te lo pida?- dijo molesto cuando no vio respuesta por parte de Mordecai, quien solo le sonrió y se hincó para penetrarle poco a poco –ja… eres un mapache molesto…mmm..- finalmente le penetro de lleno y comenzó a embestirle suavemente.

Mordecai siguió con las embestidas pegándosele mas al cuerpo de Rigby quien no dejaba de gemir y jadear de placer –ah…ha…ha… Mordecai… mas- comenzó a pedir mas y empezó a moverse él también –argg… Rigby… ha… ha…- Mordecai le sujetaba fuerte de la cadera con una mano y con la otra empezó a masturbarle –ah no… si haces todo… voy a…ah..ha…- Rigby se estremeció por eso –yo ya casi…arg..- Mordecai le siguió embistiendo mas rápido y fuerte hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax en una ultima estocada, Rigby pudo sentir como Mordecai le iba llenando por dentro mientras que el ojiazul sintió aquel calido liquido derramarse en su mano.

Cayeron exhaustos en la cama, finalmente Mordecai salio del interior de Rigby y acostándose al lado de él le abrazo por la espalda y tapo con la sabana. Pasaron unos minutos así, Rigby sujetaba fuerte la mano de Mordecai entre la suya, podía sentirle detrás de él y escuchaba perfectamente el latido de sus corazones sincronizados, de un momento a otro comenzó a sollozar – jeje…¿ahora qué te pasa?- Mordecai se había despertado –siempre eres inoportuno ¿no estabas dormido?- Mordecai rió al escuchar eso –si, pero eres fácilmente delatable… tranquilo, no voy a abandonarte, esta vez al despertar estaré junto a ti…- Mordecai elevo la mano de Rigby entrelazada en la suya y la beso –ahora duérmete- acomodándose se volvió a quedar dormido.

Rigby solo se sonrojo pero suspiro y sonrió un poco mas tranquilo -no importa lo mucho que me equivoque se que siempre habrá una persona que me quiera así con todos los defectos que pueda llegar a tener… solo espero que esa persona siempre seas tú-

Fin.


End file.
